Power rangers lost galaxy: Katherine Corbett
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Katherine Corbett is the younger sister of mike and Leo. When her oldest brother mike goes on board the Terra venture space colony she joins her other older brother Leo to sneak aboard. What happens when she becomes the purple lost galaxy ranger.
1. Chapter 1: Quasar quest part 1

Chapter 1: Quasar quest part 1

Chelbell2016:

Ok so here is another story as people seem to like my other ones. Please tell me what you think. I will update whenever I can but I have my other two stories as well. I might update Courtney Oliver every two days but this one and the Jessica Lee Story every other time.

Mike is 21

Leo is 18

Kat is 16

*Purple lost galaxy ranger*

Kat's POV:

Me and Leo were not going to stay behind while Mike left on the Terra venture. We were going to sneak on board. We manage to get in but then when we don't have a passport we are escorted to the door.

"And don't come back," the security warned us. "Until you do have a passport!"

"All right, all right," Leo said glancing at me. "Cool off!"

Me and Leo walk outside.

"You know," I say to him when we are outside. "I hate security."

He chuckles as we begin to walk down an alleyway. Leo gets angry and throws some trash off of a bin. I roll my eyes at his antics.

Leo looks up as he hears a voice.

"Get away!" We hear a woman's voice say. It sounds frightened.

We look around to see a few thugs cornering an old woman.

"As soon as you hand over that passport," one of them orders the woman. "It's all we need."

Leo glances at me and I nod my head. We begin to move towards them all.

"Leave her alone!" Leo yells and the guys turn to see the two of us.

"You can't possibly be talking to us," the guy who appears to be the leader says turning away from the woman who looks frightened.

"Do you see anybody else here?" I ask glaring at them.

"If you know what's good for you," Leo continues. "Leave the lady alone."

"Just walk away buddy," the leader warns us. "And take your powerpuff girlfriend with you."

"Oh no you didn't," I say getting angry.

The lady steps behind us and we make sure to cover her from both sides.

Leo gently begins to take the envelope from her and she begins to worry.

"It's okay," I reassure her.

He takes it off of her and while she moans in worry he takes the passport out of it's envelope.

"You want this?" He asks the thugs. He pretends to slip it back into the envelope, but passes it back to me.

"That's the idea Einstein," the thug mocks.

"Here you go," Leo says with a fake smile.

He goes to grab it off of Leo but said boy kicks him in the stomach and he goes flying backwards. Another one goes to punch him but I duck and sweep his feet out from under him. Leo sits on a chair smiles at the third guy, before throwing the chair at him. The guys goes flying backwards as well. As a team both me and Leo continue to fight the three thugs.

At one point Leo flips one into a trolley. I kick the trolley and it goes rolling away from the two of us. Unfourtanetly one grabs me and the other Leo who still has the envelope in his hand.

"I got him!" The one holding Leo says. "Take the envelope!"

I struggled against the one holding me. The leader steps up to Leo and takes the envelope laughing.

"Yeah buddy!" He cheers.

Me and Leo get thrown away and the three thugs run off. The lady looks distraught thinking that they have her passport. Leo gets up and then helps me to my feet.

"No please!" The lady begs.

Leo grabbed her bags for her and I stepped forward to calm her down.

"Whatever will I do now?" She wondered as I pulled out her passport.

She gasps and smiles at the two of us.

"Oh," she says sounding happy.

"You better hurry the last shuttles about to leave," Leo tells her passing her luggage over.

"Aren't you two going?" She asked looking from me to him and back again.

"No," I say smiling. "We weren't selected."

"Oh what a shame," she says to us both. "If anyone deserves to go, it's you two. The new world needs young men and women like you two."

"Thanks," we both say smiling.

"Thank you both," she says. "Bye!"

We both wave at her and then I turn to him.

"So what now?" I ask him.

He shrugs and begins to walk away. He stops in front of a bunch of posters for Terra ventures. I can tell that he is thinking about what the lady had said. I personally am thinking about the fact my oldest brother, the one who has always looked after me, is on this space voyage without me and Leo.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Leo has come up with a plan to sneak the both of us onto a shuttle that carries passengers, this will get us onto Terra venture. We are standing behind some crates watch people load the luggage carriers and discuss different things.

"They need young people like us," Leo reminded me.

A case suddenly drops down and catches the attention of two of the security guards.

"Hey you," one says and I see that it is the two from earlier.

Leo pulls me along and we run aside the luggage and then jump inside.

We take a ride to the luggage side of the shuttle. Once we are in space me and Leo know that we are ok. He lifts the trapdoor up to the seats but spots someone and closes it again.

He pushes it open again ad sees that she has walked towards the passengers.

First he climbs out and then he pulls me up and we stand to one side to make sure the coast is clear.

He finds us both two seats next to a little girl who is looking out the window. The girl turns to see who has sat down and I give her a smile.

"Hi," Leo says also smiling. "You mind if I take a look?"

Leo moves forward to look out to the space colony.

After a few seconds I heard him say something like 'Wow'.

We then hear a voice speaking over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking," The voice said. "Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are about to arrive on Terra venture. We hope you've enjoyed your flight. And thanks for flying with us."

We get off of the shuttle and we pass two passengers that are crying. We move to go down the escalator when we hear another voice.

"On the escalator," a security guard says to us. "There's the stowaway. Hey you two!"

"Leo!" I say worried.

We begin to move back up the escalator. We have problems getting up so he jumps over to the one that does go up and then pulls me over to join him.

"Come on Kat," we need to move.

We get to the top as they are still trying to get up. We carry on running while trying to avoid the security guards. We glance back every now and then to see they are still following us. Leo suddenly crashes into someone as he is running, and she hits the ground. The girl is blonde with glasses. She is with a boy who is Asian I would say.

"I'm sorry," Leo tells her holding out his hand.

Leo pulls her up and she smiles at the two of us.

"Thanks," she replies.

The man separates them and gives Leo a hard look. "You ought to be more careful!"

"It was an accident," I tell him and he glances my way.

"Here let me help you," Leo tells the lady.

Leo ducks down to grab the girls stuff for her as she had dropped them when he hit her.

He quickly gets back up and motions to me the two security guards who are not too far away.

He passes the bag to the guy and we run the opposite way hoping to get away from the guards. We run up another escalator. We see a few more security guards and I glance worried at my brother. Leo then looks up and there are two more so we began walking in a third direction until we hear a voice.

"Hey there they are down there," one of the guards say.

"Go get them," the other one tells the first.

He pulls me to stand infront of him and he has his back to a wall. He then notices some gear and motions me to grab some. We both do and then move to a store cupboard. I go first and then try to stay inconspicuous while he changes.

He finishes and we head out. We both freeze when we hear a voice.

"Hey you two," the voice says. "You two are going the wrong way. Come on we're on a tight schedule."

We are glad to know that we are ok with our disguises. We decide to go along the way we are supposed to as to not raise suspicion.

Both of us join the line with the other uniformed people.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

We are with all the others on a ship. It looks like we are being taken for a training exercise on the moon. At least that is what the guy behind us told Leo. We couldn't get out of it.

We are sat down with everyone else. I was worried that we would see Mike before we was ready.

"These are the last defence exercises we'll have before Terra venture leaves," a guy who appears to be leading the group says. "All your senses need to be on full battle alert. No mistakes. Delta team you'll be first, followed by gamma. Remember: this is a full battle-ready exercise including explosives. Watch for your enemy. Anticipate, stay calm, and remember: never, ever leave a team member behind."

"Yes sir," everyone replied.

We take off and when we arrive me and Leo try to blend in with the other trainees.

"Come on!" A voice says and I think I know who. "Let's move!"

We all drop down on the sand in a battlefield. The guy who spoke rudely to us earlier spoke up.

"Kendrix, you and you," he said motioning to me, Leo and the blonde head girl. "Stay here. Everybody else let's go!"

Me and Leo nod while trying to hide our faces. We could hear explosions going off. I glance at Kendrix and she like me is looking around trying to keep an eye out for any threats. Suddenly Leo grabs the both of us.

"Watch out!" He yells and I look behind us to see an explosive set to go off any minute.

We all get to our feet and begin to run in the opposite direction. Unfourtanetly we don't get very far before the explosive goes off and we land on the ground hard. Leo and I pull of our helmets and sit up.

"Are you two ok?" He asks me and Kendrix.

I nod my head.

"Yeah," Kendrix replies as me and Leo help her to get up. "I think so!"

She pulls off her own helmet.

"Come on," Leo says pulling her to her feet.

She sees who we are and she laughs.

"You!" She says. "And you!"

She looked happy to see us.

"Yeah us," Leo says and I can tell my big brother has a crush.

"Thanks," she says and then turns smiling to me. "Both of you."

"It's ok," I tell her smiling myself.

"Kendrix!" A voice says approaching us. We see the Asian friend of Kendrix's approaching us.

He grabs hold of her and checks her for any injuries.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah," she tells him.

He then looks at the two of us and he doesn't look happy.

"You two!" He says coming towards us. "You two are the stowaways."

He shoves Leo so me and Kendrix get in between the two.

"Kai!" Kendrix tries to calm him down.

Another person approaches. And it is not the person me and Leo want to see right now. Our brother Mike!

"Hey is everybody ok?" He asks as he gets closer. Me and Leo turn away.

Unfourtanetly he recognises Leo.

"Leo?" He says to his little brother not yet seeing me. "What are you doing here? Where's Kat?"

I walked over and Mike seemed to get more angry.

"And you dragged our sixteen year old sister with you," he said angrily.

"Wait," Kendrix says. "You know these two?"

"Yeah," he says pulling me over to him. "This is my little brother and sister."

Kendrix and Kai look a little shocked.

"There your brother and sister?" Kai says.

Mike didn't reply but pulled me and Leo over to one side.

"I told you not to come on Terra venture," he tells us both. "This isn't some joyride Leo. And Kat you shouldn't have followed him. Anything can happen. The colony may never go back to Earth.. ever."

"Well we want to see what's out there," Leo exclaims throwing mikes hand off of him. "As badly as you do!"

I nod my head but Mike still looks really pissed off.

"And Leo didn't drag me for your information," I tell him and he looks at me. "I wanted to go because I didn't want to only live with one brother. Not knowing wether you would ever come home."

He softened and knew that I meant this.

Suddenly a young woman comes rolling down the hill out of nowhere.

She stopped rolling right in front of us three siblings. We all glance down at her.

She gets to her feet still watching us and then glancing at Kai and Kendrix. She goes to run but we all stop her and Leo holds her.

"Who!" He says cautioning her. She looks really timid.

Three weird looking creatures appear. It looks like they followed the young girl.

We all step back a little prepared to defend ourselves if needed.

The creatures come at me and my brothers as we are defending the girl. They trip Leo and knock Mike's blaster out of his hand. I go to kick one but they grab my ankle and send me flying. I flip back to my feet. My brothers don't know that I have been taking karate lessons. I move towards my brothers hoping that they are all right. The weird bug like creatures go for the brown haired girl. I move forwards, get in between the girl and the creatures and drop into Karate stance preparing to fight.

The others all grab two of them and I kick the other. This time they don't manage to stop me and they go flying backwards. Kendrix comes to help me fight off this one and the boys deal with the other two. The creature throws both of us to the ground so I pass Kendrix and Kai their blasters. They both begin to fire at the creatures who regroup so I grab my own and Mike grabs his and Leos.

"Leo!" Mike said throwing him the weapon.

We all stand in a line. We are about to fire when they take flight and go through the portal that I gather the young girl came through.

We all glance back at her. Her gaze is lowered and she looks a little upset.

"Who are you?" Mike asks.

The girl sighs.

"My name is Maya," she says to us. "My home is the planet Mirinoi... or what's left of it."

I have a feeling that something has happened on her planet.

"I've never heard of Mirinoi," Kendrix says stepping towards Maya.

She begins to walk off.

"Wait! Wait!" I tell her worried about her. "Well, how do you know that it's safe?"

She pauses.

"I have to go back," she tells us. "Scorpius will destroy my world if he gets the Quasar sabres."

Leo begins to walk towards her.

"Let's go!" He tells her.

"What are you nuts?" Kai demands and I glare at him as he places a hand on Leos shoulder. "You have no idea what's in there?"

I step towards him.

"Does it matter?" I ask and he looks to me. "She needs our help!"

I step up to Mike and he glances at me and Leo.

"Yeah I'm going too," Kendrix says stepping forwards.

"You Kat and Leo aren't going anywhere," Mike tells us and I begin to feel angry.

"Mike," Kai says stepping forwards. "None of us can go. Who knows what's through that portal? Besides Terra venture leaves in a few hours. And it wont wait for anyone."

Mike looks deep in thought for a few seconds.

"We'll be back soon," he tells Kai and then looks at me and Leo. "Take my little brother and sister with you."

"But I want to..." Leo begins but Mike cuts him off.

"It's settled," he tells him and gives me a look that says do what he tells me to. He then looks at Kendrix. "You ready?"

She nods and they take off.

"Come on," Kai says and he pulls me around leads me forward.

I glance at Leo and nod. We turn and run towards the portal where our brother, Kendrix and Maya went through.

"Leo! Kat don't," Kai yells after us but it's too late we go through the portal.

*Purple lost Galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Please review and tell me what you think.

Update information:

Updated on the 13/02/2017 at 21:52

Next chapter should be up by the latest the 16/02/2017


	2. Chapter 2: Quasar quest part 2

Chapter 2: Quasar quest part 2

Chelbell2016:

Well second chapter for you. Please review.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Kat's POV:

Me and Leo have gone through the portal and have arrived on a planet that is surrounded by forests. We carry our blasters in our hands as we walk. We look around for any sign of Mike, Kendrix or Maya. Suddenly those weird alien creatures that attacked us before have appeared. There is three of them.

"Ok three against two," Leo says as if we have a chance of defeating these things. "We can handle this."

Suddenly there is more than three as they attack us. Two kicked us in the chest and we went flying into some bushes were Mike and the other two were.

"Shh quiet," Mike tells us. "I told you not to follow us."

I glance at my oldest brother to see that he is more worried than angry.

"But we..." Leo began but stopped.

The bugs left and Maya motioned us to follow her. "Let's go."

Mike helped me and Leo to our feet and we moved forwards after Maya.

When we get to an area with a bunch of people there Maya jumps over them to stop some other alien from attacking a man.

"Stop!" She yells at the monster.

"What?" The being growls turning to see Maya. "Don't touch him."

"And who is going to stop me?" The red and yellow alien asks.

Mike, Kendrix, Leo and I join Maya.

"All of us that's who," I say to them.

"Just the five of you. HA!" The monster taunts not seeing us as much of a threat.

"Wrong!" Another voice says and we all look around to see Kai and a young man in a green all in one suit pushing his way to the front. "The seven of us."

We all smile glad that we have some help.

The monster motioned for the alien bugs to move forward.

"Come on guys," Mike says to all of us. "Let's go!"

We all nod and begin to fight the aliens we find out are called stingwingers. I duck under one and kick another. I fight close to Mike who tries to fight his own while protecting me. We are fighting for a few seconds before we are separated when he is kicked into a rock holding some swords. I try to get to him when the head monster goes to strike him but he pulls a sword out of the rock. It glows red and Mike yells as he clashes swords with the evil being and the latter goes flying. Sparks fly as it hits the ground.

Mike holds the sword and looks it up and down. I kick one of the stingwingers in the chest and then run over to my older brother. Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix and I line up beside Mike infront of five other swords.

"Give me the saber and I wont kill you," the monster says but I can tell that he is scared.

I am in the middle and I grab the handle of the one that was next to Mikes. We pull them all out and I notice that mine glow purple. We turn around and I see the stingwingers back up.

"The quasar sabres," one of Maya's people who is a white haired man.

"We've been chosen," Maya says cheerfully.

We all stare at our swords in shock and Leo also stares at the six of us.

"If I can't have the sabres then no one can," the monster furio says.

He strikes the ground with his sword.

The area around his sword suddenly turns to stone. Leo runs over to us and he and Mike grab one of my arms each.

"Look out!" Kai yells realising that the force that is turning things to stone is spreading.

Mike pulls me along as we begin to move away from the force.

I stop when Mike does. I turn around to see that Maya has stopped. She is watching the grey haired man and she is clearly upset when he is turned to stone. Mike has to go and grab her and drag her along after us.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

We run along but I see that the stoning isn't too far behind. "Hurry," I tell my brothers and my friends. "It's catching up to us."

We continue to run along as Maya's people are turned to stone.

We stop suddenly when Furio and more stingwingers appear to fight us.

Furio laughs at us. "Did you really believe you could run away from me?"

Everyone except for Leo raises their quasar sabres.

"Never!" Furio finishes raising his sword and lightning is surrounding it.

He strikes the ground hard and a crack appear that splits the ground apart. Mike shoves me and Leo out of the way. I look up to see Mike fall through the crater and my heart skips a beat.

"MIKE!" Me and Leo yell at the same time.

I quickly get to my feet and me and Leo run over to help our brother.

"Mike!" Leo says throwing his arm over the edge to help Mike. "Take my hand!"

"Come on Mike reach!" I tell him as he struggles to move.

"I can't hold on," Mike tells us.

Me and Leo are not about to let him give up.

"Give me your hand!" Leo says and I notice that Mike still has the quasar sabre. "You can do it!"

Mike lifts his hand with the sabre in.

"Leo take the sabre!" Mike tells our brother.

"Mike don't give up please," I tell him.

"Leo take it!" Mike says.

"Your hand!" Leo tells mike.

"I can't hold on!" Mike says.

"Come on Mike," I say trying to reach for my oldest brother myself. "Don't give up!"

"Take it!" Mike tells Leo.

"I can't!" Leo says wanting to pull our brother up.

"Of course you can!" Mike tells Leo glancing between the two of us. "You have to!"

Leo looks to me and I nod.

"Okay! I'll try," Leo says and I watch as he leans further down to get the saber from Mike.

"Hurry!" Mike says trying to raise it higher.

"I'm trying!" Leo says and then he finally gets a grip on the saber. "I got it!"

"Mike!" I call to my brother and I lower my hand when I see that he is still slipping. "You can't let go!"

Mike looks at the two of us.

"It's okay!" He soothes us and moves his hand out of my reach. "Leo you can carry on for me. You both can do it. I've always been proud of you Leo. And you Kat. I always will be. Look after each other."

Mike let's go and begins to fall. I try to grab his hand but I can't get to him before he is out of reach.

"MIKE! NO!" I cry out as the tears begin to fall.

"NO!" Leo calls grabbing me by the shoulders.

"LEO! KAT!" Mike calls out before he disappears.

Leo pulls me out of the way as the ground closes behind Mike.

"NO!" I scream and I hear Kendrix yell the same thing behind me.

"NO!" Kai also screams.

"MIKE!" Maya and the guy in the green uniform cries.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Me and Leo continue to lye on the ground sobbing. Leo gently takes my hand and squeezes.

"Who's next?!" Furio challenges from behind us.

Me and Leo look at him and then pull ourselves to our feet.

We raise our swords and our hands are shaking in anger.

"Oh..." Furio says seeing us. "Does the baby brother and sister want a piece of me to?"

The others all gather around us.

"Well come on," Furio says to the six of us. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation!"

We all raise our swords and prepare to fight.

We all look to Leo when his sabre begins to glow red. I raise mine a little higher and it begins to glow purple.

"What?" Furio says sounding scared and shocked at the same time. "The quasar sabres are more powerful than I thought!"

We are all shocked as they continue to glow different colours. Leo nods and we turn back to Furio. We all raise our sabres to the sky. A flash of lightning later and I feel a sudden surge of power. A purple suit complete with a helmet shaped like a bat appears on me. The others are also covered by different coloured suits.

Furio growls as he covers his eyes from the flash. "What in the galaxy is this?"

We drop into fighting stances and make a karate noise.

"Interesting," Furio says sounding impressed.

We all glance at our suits in shock.

"WOW!" Kendrix says.

"This is unbelievable! Yeah!" The green guy I find out is named Damon cheers.

"I've never felt such power!" Leo says.

"All right!" I call.

"Yeah!" Maya says.

"Silly costumes wont help against my power!" Furio informs us.

"Why don't we just find out about that?" Leo challenges.

"All right guys!" I say and I look at Leo. "This one is for Mike!"

"Stingwingers!" Furio calls to his lackeys. "Destroy them!"

The stingwingers begin to run at us. We all separate and begin to fight the stingwingers. I jump into the air and grab one of the stingwingers and throw it into a tree. I land on the ground and strike it on the chest. As that one hits the ground another approaches me and I am forced to block its stinger. I duck under a kick and slash two of them.

I jump into the air again and strike one before kicking off of a tree and striking another. Both hit the ground on their backs at the same time that I land on my feet.

"This is so cool!" I say cheering.

I spot Leo not too far away fighting Furio and I move to help him fight the monster. We both jump into the air and strike Furio and then we bounce off of trees on either side of the monster and strike a second time. Well we are about to but Furio knocks Leo into me and we both hit the ground. We both get to one knee and look at Furio.

"Have you had enough?!" Leo taunts Furio.

"I've had enough all right," He says and raises his arm shooting lightning at us. "Enough of you!"

I manage to dodge the lightning but Leo is hit and he goes flying backwards.

"LEO!" I yell worried.

I raise my sword and purple wind appears around me as I send a purple wave which strikes the monster and he goes stumbling backwards. I go running to my older brother and bend down next to him.

"Nice shot!" He says as he sees Furio smoking. "But this is going to be tougher than I thought!"

"You have no idea who your messing with!" Furio tells us as he is finally getting his bearings back. "I am Furio and I do not loose!"

"Quasar sabre!" Leo says and we both raise our weapons.

"ENERGISE!" We both power up our swords and again I am surrounded by purple wind as he is surrounded by red fire.

Purple and red light fly into our sabres as we pull them to our faces. We then turn them and they glow red and purple. This time we both strike Furio together and he cries out as sparks surround him everywhere. We jump and turn away from Furio and as the demon falls to the ground defeated. The others are just finishing the stingwingers when I notice that the stoning force is right behind us.

"Guys watch out!" I tell the others.

Leo turns to fight Furio again but I grab his arm and Maya comes to help me move him along.

"Leo stop!" She says to him. "We've got to get out of there now!"

"This isn't over Furio!" Leo says as me and Maya begin to push him in the opposite direction.

We all regroup and begin to take off away from this place.

"You guys go!" Leo says as the stingwingers begin to fly towards us. "I'll hold off the stingwingers!"

"No way Leo!" I tell my brother. "I am not loosing you to!"

"Kat's right!" Kai says pulling Leo behind him. "We all go!"

We all start running again and Leo grabs my hand to make sure we don't get separated.

I have to grab Leo and so does Kai as he tries to go after Furio again.

"No it's not the time Leo!" Kai says grabbing him and shoving him backwards. "GO!"

"We'll get him later!" I tell my brother as I take his hand again.

We continue to run away from the everything that is getting turned to stone.

The stingwingers continue to follow us as we run. We get to some sort of ship that I gather was the way that Kai and Damon had got here.

Me and Leo both realise at the same time that we are leaving our older boyfriend behind. I fight the tears as Kai pushes Leo ahead and then comes to grab me.

"Wait!" I say trying to turn around. "We cannot leave Mike!"

"You can't help him now Kat!" Kai says grabbing me around the middle and pulling me backwards.

The doors shut behind me and Kai and I finally stop trying to turn around and go back.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Kai and Damon walk on ahead of us into some sort of control centre for the ship. The rest of us stop and go wide eyed.

"AY-YI-YI," a little robot says. "Power rangers! But how?"

"Later Alpha!" Kai says as he and Damon walk over to some controls to get the ship into the air.

"Wow!" Kendrix says.

We all no longer have our helmets on.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI," Alpha says shocked to see all six of us. "I can't believe it! The power rangers are back! This is too good to be true!"

"Everybody hold on!" Damon tells us as we begin to take off.

Maya, Leo and I all watch as we leave the planet Mirinoi and it turns to stone. I have tears in my eyes and the other two look really upset.

"Oh no!" Alpha says from behind us.

"What is it Alpha?" Kai asks.

"The portals closing!" The robot replies.

"Hold on!" Damon says again as he speeds the ship up.

I grab onto the console along with Leo and Maya as things begin to get a little bumpy. The ship is surrounded by electricity as we head into the portal.

We finally get through and the ship stops shaking.

We all glance at each other.

"I can't believe it!" Maya says glancing at her sabre which is folded into a holster on her costume. It is the same with all of our costumes. "Do you know what this means? Those swords... the quasar sabres were put in that rock 3,000 years ago. Every warrior in the galaxy tried to free them. But none could. Until now. We've been given an unbelievable opportunity and responsibility to defend all that is just and right in the universe. Don't you see? We've been chosen... to be power rangers."

As Maya said this I was still mourning the loss of my brother.

"This is for you Mike!" I hear Leo say behind me and then he approaches me. "Are you ok Kat?"

I turn to him and he sees the tears in my eyes.

"I am really going to miss Mike," I say.

He nods and pulls me in for a hug.

We arrive back at Terra venture and we pull the ship in.

I go to Leo and we take off on our own to talk.

"Leo, what are we going to do?" I ask looking around as we walk. "The only reason we even come to Terra venture is to be with Mike. Now it's just us two. What do we do?"

He takes my hand and squeezes.

"We are rangers now," he tells me and I nod. "I know that it's going to be hard. But Mike would want us to do this. After this is all over we can decide what to do."

I nodded and he hugged me once more.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Well this chapter is done. And if anyone wonders why I am doing this is because Courtney is my extra ranger for ninja storm and onwards so there will be another ranger for after Jessica up until wild force.

Update information:

This chapter was updated on the 21/02/2017 at 19:44


	3. Chapter 3: Race to the rescue

Chapter 3: Race to the rescue

Chelbell2016:

Here's the next chapter for you guys.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Kat's POV:

Leo and I are walking around Terra venture with Maya. Me and Maya are checking things out why Leo is just looking around and spraying plants. Maya suddenly stops when she hears a distant howling. I stop as well and look to my friend. The birds are flying off and I to me the noise sounds a little distraught. Maya puts a hand to her ear and Leo finally notices what Maya is doing.

"Maya," he says glancing at me and I shake my head, showing that I don't know what's wrong with her. "Is something wrong?"

The howling continues and Leo approaches us. "Do you hear something?"

"Someone's in trouble," she finally says and we follow her.

We go to where we had asked Damon to meet us.

"What's the emergency?" He asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Maya thinks she heard something," Leo explains to Damon.

"I did hear them," Maya defends. "Animals."

"I thought I heard howling," I say. "But I could be wrong."

"They're in trouble," Maya says sounding distraught at this.

"Is the megaship ready to go?" Leo asks as we know we will need it.

"The megaship?" Damon asks confused.

We finally get there and Damon continues.

"Sure, the megaships ready," he tells Leo. "But you want to get lost? The navigations are all down."

"I'll know how to get there," Maya tells him.

I am a little confused but I decide to trust her.

"What do you have a built in compass?" Damon asks.

"Damon just trust her would you," I say not liking his tone of voice.

We sneak on board the megaship making sure no one sees us enter.

"Let's say you can find it," Damon continues and I sigh. "I'm not even sure the engines will come on-line."

I am getting really annoyed at his negativity.

"And what if there's a problem?" Damon continues. "You going to get out and push? I'll check the engine room."

I sigh in relief. "Finally, he shuts up."

We are setting things up and we have Kai and Kendrix on a view screen and they sound really annoyed.

"You can't just take off," Kai tells all of us. "We've got to conduct standard systems tests. We've got to finish charging the hyper acele... there are procedures."

"He's right Leo," Kendrix agrees.

Kai was cut off when I began to speak having had enough.

"What's that?" I say beginning to cut off the signal and Leo smirks. "I can't hear you. You're breaking up. Sorry I can't hear a word you're saying."

Damon comes back in and I hope he has good news.

"You guys don't know how lucky you are to have me around," he tells us and I roll my eyes. "Hyper accelerator on-line."

"Good job!" Leo says and I high five Damon. "Let's get out of here."

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

We are in outer-space now.

"How's it looking Damon?" Leo asks looking at all the control panels to make sure they are working.

"Thrusters holding steady..." Damon says but then pauses. "For now."

Maya puts her hand to her ear again.

"They're on that planet," Maya tells the boys and I wonder how she knows that.

"Really?" Damon asks her for confirmation. "You're sure."

Maya nods her head.

"Only one way to find out," I say to him.

Leo nods and pulls Damon backwards and me and Maya follow the two.

"Be careful rangers," Alpha tells us as we leave.

We arrive on the jungle like planet. For now we are unmorphed.

"This thing needs some instructions," Damon says holding some sort of device. "Maybe if I..."

He continues pressing buttons but gets frustrated when it doesn't work. He says something else but I am watching Maya who is looking around at he surroundings. We both hear a howl and a screech.

"This way," Maya says to the boys.

"Exactly," Damon says but then looks confused.

"We gotta hurry," I tell them.

I follow along with her and after a few words are exchanged, that I don't hear. The guys follow behind us.

We arrive at where Maya is heading and stop behind a rock. We can see six very large cages. Inside is the animals that we heard. Stingwingers are trying to stop them from escaping.

"We've got to free them," Maya says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Maybe we should give this some thought," Damon says sounding a little scared. "Whatever they are, they don't sound friendly."

"We need a distraction," Leo suggests.

"I'll draw them away," Maya tells us. "You go in and break the chains."

I nod my head again.

"Wait!" Damon says. "Man, that girls crazy."

I roll my eyes. "No she isn't Damon."

"Maybe," Leo says but then pats Damon's shoulder. "But then so are we."

Me and Leo run off waiting for Maya's signal so we can go and break the chains holding the animals.

We are standing in some bushes and I smile when I see that Maya has got rid of the stingwingers and monster. They are too busy chasing her.

"Let's go!" I say.

Damon walks over to a control panel and me and Leo check out the chains that are keeping the animals inside. The animals begin to growl and screech. They bash against the doors as they try in vain to break through them.

Maya appears again. She looks happy.

"I lost them," she tells the three of us.

"I've almost got it!" Damon tells her.

We land on the ground hard as a sudden explosion hits us.

"Aha I caught you," a voice says from behind us.

I turn to see a lobster type monster with an afro and an Elvis like voice.

"Nice try!" It says. "But you four cool cats don't have what it takes to fool the super cool radster."

Leo steps back and nods at us. "Ready?!"

"Ready!" We agree with him.

"GO! GALACTIC!"

We morph into our ranger suits.

"Nice moves!" The monster says sarcastically. "But let's see if you can dance around this."

There is a sudden noise and we turn to see Kai and Kendrix appear and strike the monster.

"Oh...oh...oh baby," the monster says as it gets back to it's feet.

"Thought you could use some help," Kai tells us.

"We're fine," Leo tells him. "But these guys need some lessons in manners. Quasar sabres."

We pull out our sabres and prepare to fight.

"YAH!" We yell.

"Rumble!" Raster says and the stingwingers move forwards to attack.

"Let's do it!" We say splitting up to fight.

I jump high into the air and strike one across the chest. I then drop to the ground and sweep another's feet out from under them. I block a strike and kick the one that had tried to hit me. Two more go to hit me but I do a backflip and strike them one by one.

"We've got to cut the chains to free them," Maya says from where she is fighting Raster.

"You go first," Leo tells her.

I strike another stingwingers and then after Maya cuts her chain. She motions towards me so I jump into the air and as I come back down I cut the chains at the one closest to me. I see some sort of purple creature floating in the air but I cant see what it is. Leo goes next and Kendrix tells Kai to go after which he does. Damon tells Kendrix and then finally he goes and all six sets of chains are broken.

"Uh-oh!" Raster says realising that the animals have been freed.

Six animals appear:

Red-lion

Blue-gorilla

Green-condor

Yellow-wolf

Pink-wildcat

Purple-bat

"You guys can have 'em," Raster says running away scared.

We run their way and I laugh at the way Raster ran. "And don't come back."

"Well," Leo says putting his sabre away. "That takes care of them."

We run to check out the giant animals all in different colours.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Leo says as we look at all six.

"Wow!" Kendrix says.

"Man, they're amazing," Kai says from his spot next to Kendrix.

"You think they're gonna eat us?" Damon asks a little worried and I laugh.

"Nothing to worry about," I say elbowing him in the ribs playfully.

The lion galactabeast stomps his foot and we groan as we stumble around. He roars something and I think I hear a thank you but I only understand a little.

"We know!" Maya tells them.

"You understand them?" Leo asks.

The lion roars again and I only understand something about returning the favour.

"What did he say?" Leo asks Maya.

"Thanks for rescuing them," she says and I realise that I can understand a little. "And someday they'll return the favour."

"Well I'm glad they're on our side," Leo says and I laugh a little.

The animals disappear in a shower of lights.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

We returned to the astro-megaship and were on our way back to Terra venture.

I was sat at a console making sure that everything is going ok.

"Alpha," Leo says from where he is standing beside me. "How long till we reach terra venture."

"We're still a long ways away," Alpha says regretfully.

A sudden picture comes up on the screen.

"Look!" I say pointing at it. It is showing both Furio and Raster on Terra venture with some stingwingers. They are attacking the colony.

Kai and Leo begin to fight over the controls. Then Damon separates the two of them.

"Let me..." he tells the two. "Handle this."

Damon takes control and begins giving instructions.

"Alpha," he tells the robot. "Hyper-accelerators online."

"Right!" Alpha replies.

We begin to go a lot quicker and we finally make it back to Terra venture.

We teleport to where Furio and the monster are fighting the security of the colony. We land, with our back towards the two monsters, on top of a building. We make a noise as we turn to face the two. We then drop into a fighting stance that suits our animal. I have my arms straight up in the air and my fingers are pointed. I am also bent down low at the knees.

"The power rangers!" Someone that works in the colony says surprised.

"For real," a little boy that I'd guess is her son says.

"Well this ought to even the odds a little bit," one of the security guards says.

"We were wondering when you were going to join the party?" Raster says.

I hear Furio give him some instructions and then he disappears.

"You don't belong in this galaxy buddy," Leo tells him as we straighten up again.

"Naw but I got my hair done especially for you," Raster says tauntingly.

He blasts at us and we all jump off of the side of the building.

Leo aims a kick which Raster ducks under. He is then forced to block a punch from me. He then dodges all of the other rangers attacks.

We continue to fight and then I turn to the security guards.

"Get everyone to safety," I tell him.

"Okay. Let's move it back," he tells his team. "Let's go!"

As I turn around the monster is running.

"After him!" Leo says.

He takes off and after Kai calls him back I take off after him.

I arrive just as the monster is shooting at my brother.

"Fire power!" Leo says sending fire at the monster.

"Wind power!" I say at the same time and both shots hit the monster.

The monster stumbles backwards.

"Is this what you want?" Leo says and we pull out our sabres. "Quasar sabres!"

Our sabres light up and mine is surrounded by wind, and his fire. As the light and elements disappear the monster begins to run at us laughing as he goes.

We power up our quasar sabres with our own elements again. As purple light goes into mine I turn it and the whole thing glows purple. Then both me and Leo strike Raster at the same time. We turn away as the monster explodes from our strikes.

We turn back just as the other four join us. Unbelievably the monster gets back to it's feet.

"Well..." the monster says. "That was one fireworks show. But now you're going to have a bigger fish to fry."

I wonder what he means by that. Instead of saying anything else he pulls out some sort of green potion and begins to drink it.

"What's he doing?" Maya asks confused.

I am shocked when he grows massive.

"Uh-huh!" He says as he turns around. "Oh, baby. It's time to play the ranger stomp!"

We all gasp in shock. He makes a noise as he goes to stomp on us. We all roll across the ground as we dodge his gigantic foot.

"What do we do now?" Maya asks.

He shoots at us and we all quickly move as smoke surrounds us.

"I'll show you. Ha!" Leo moves forward before I can stop him.

He jumps into the air and prepares to strike Raster.

"Don't bother me man!" Raster says to Leo.

He then strikes him sending him back to the ground hard.

We all move over to him and I lean down.

"Leo are you ok?" I ask and he nods.

Raster goes to blast us again, but multi-coloured lights suddenly appear and send the monster flying.

"Hey guys, look," Leo says. "What's that?"

We all look and see the same six animals that we saved earlier have arrived to help us.

"The galactabeasts!" Maya says finally giving us a name for them.

We all cheer. We are glad that we have some big help.

"They're here to return the favour," Leo says.

We all run over to them.

The bat galactabeast screeches and I hear her say something about we are here to help.

"All right!" Leo says as he stands in front of the Lion galactabeast.

"You guys are amazing!" I tell all of them.

They all make their own noises in appreciation.

Raster gets back to his feet.

"Ok," he says to the galactabeasts. "Now let's see you try that again."

The lion galactabeast and the bat galactabeast begin to move forwards.

"You cats and birds are in the wrong place at the wrong time," Raster tells them. "You need some obedience training. And maybe some feather trimming."

They both roar. The lion is surrounded by fire and the bat has the wind swirling around it.

They both growl and I hear something about getting on.

"Maya," Leo says looking back at the yellow ranger. "What is he saying?"

They growl and screech once more.

"He says if you combine powers you can defeat Raster," she tells me and Leo. "They want you to jump on."

I gulp seeing that the bat is flying and they are so big.

"Who us?" Leo asks pointing at the two of us.

They both make noises of consent.

Me and Leo nod at each other.

"Well then," I say preparing myself. "Here we go."

We both jump onto the galactabeasts.

"Ready when you are!" Leo says to the three of us.

"Let's do it!" I tell him.

"Uh-huh," Raster says looking at the four of us.

"Okay," Leo says nodding at me looking up as I am a lot higher then him. "Let's go!"

I can suddenly feel the wind blazing around me. I also see that Leo is surrounded by fire.

"Give me what you got baby!" The monster challenges.

I use my power and the bat uses it's wings to knock to monster backwards and off of it's feet. I keep it away from us.

"Do it Leo!" I tell my brother.

The others are all giving their support from below as Leo.

"All right let's turn up the heat!" Leo says.

"And how about we blow this joint!" I say.

I raise my arms slowly up and I am surrounded by wind. It is running through me and the bat galactabeast.

"I'm just going to have to fight fire with fire!" The monster says.

"Oh no you don't!" I say using my power to knock the blaster out of his hand.

Leo finally uses his own fire and me my wind to finish the monster off with one final blow. Leo and I cheer.

"Man that was incredible!" Leo says as the others cheer.

"You're telling me!" I say happily.

The other four galactabeasts appear at either side of us.

"Yeah!" Me and Leo say again.

"Hey guys," Leo calls to the other rangers. "I think we found some new friends."

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We are back on Terra venture and me and Maya are standing at the window. We aren't talking just thinking. I can hear Leo and Damon playing around with some cards behind me but I aint listening. Kendrix suddenly approaches.

"What are you two thinking about?" She asks.

"Mike," I say and she leaves it at that knowing it's a sore subject for me.

May goes next.

"Mirinoi," she says to both of us. "I wonder if I'll ever see home again."

"Okay this time I'll get it," I turn and finally look at Leo and Damon. From what I can hear Leo has to find the queen.

Kai is cooking dinner. Leo pulls out a card and looks hopefully at Damon.

"That's not the queen," Damon says. "You couldn't find the queen of hearts if she was standing right in front of you."

Maya, Kendrix and I all laugh as we approach. Kai just shakes his head.

Leo seems to come to some sort of realisation.

"Wait a second," he says and pulls a card out of Damon's pocket. "Is this it?"

Kai, Maya, Kendrix and I all glance at each other and burst out laughing. Damon looks crestfallen.

"I guess that means you'll be doing dishes for a week," Leo tells Damon.

We all laugh again and begin to sort out dinner.

The others except for Kai, Leo and I all walk away. Kai turns to me and Leo.

"I, um..." he begins but then pauses trying to find the right words. "I just wanted to say that... you made the right decision.. rescuing the galactabeasts."

Leo shakes his head and I place my hand on top of Kai's. In my opinion he's too hard on himself.

"Just lucky," Leo tells the blue ranger. "Hey, how about a game of cards? Loser has to vacuum for a week."

"Absolutely not..." Kai scoffs and I chuckle a little. Kai then stops after a moment of thought. "Actually... maybe you need a good card lesson. Deal."

Leo looks happy at that.

I get up and pat the two on the shoulder.

"We are out of here," Kendrix says and we all leave laughing loudly.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think. Should there be another character? Should Kat learn to speak to the galactabeasts fully. Tell me what you want to see.

Update information:

This chapter was posted on the 26/02/2017 at 21:14


	4. Chapter 4: Overprotective brother

Chapter 5: Over-protective brother.

Chelbell2016:  
Ok I cannot figure out which chapter to do next so I decided to do an original.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Jessica's POV:

I am training in the field on terra venture. I am practising with my sabre when my morpher goes off.

"What's up?" I say as I put my sword back in it's holster.

"Where are you?" Leo says accusingly.

"I'm training in the field," I tell him wondering what his problem is. "Why?"

"I'm on my way to pick you up," he says and I sigh in frustration. "Don't move."

He ends the communication and I start to feel the annoyance. Who does he think he is? He's my brother not my father. About ten minutes later I look up when I hear a beeping and there he is. I walk over to him.

"Don't go out without someone again," he tells me when I get in the transport vehicle. "I need to know where you are at all times."

I don't answer, just grind my teeth and bear it for now. When we get to the guys room I sit down and Maya looks around at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I don't answer but nod my head towards my brother. Suddenly our morphers go off.

"Furio is in the city attacking civilians," Alpha says and I sigh as we all get to our feet.

"Kat," Leo says and I turn to look at him. "If you're going, be careful."

I raise my eyebrow but ignore him as we take off for the city. Leo needs to learn that I can take care of myself.

We arrive at the city and see Furio standing there.

"Furio," Leo says and the monster turns towards us. "Leave the people alone and disappear."

"Not a chance," he says and then he raises his voice. "STINGWINGERS!"

Stingwingers arrive and we all press the buttons on our morphers.

"GO GALACTIC!" We all yell and we morph.

We pull out our quasar sabres. We run forwards and begin to fight.

I strike one and kick another. I go to fight Furio but Leo grabs my arm.

"No," he says and I am about to yell at my brother if he doesn't leave me alone. "I'll take Furio, you go and help the others with the Stingwingers."

I groan but does as he says. Kendrix, Maya and I take on the Stingwingers and the guys are dealing with Furio. I pull out my transdagger and begin to shoot the minions. Once they were all gone we move to help the boys who are down and injured. I jump into the air and I am about to shoot the demon when Leo appears out of nowhere and grabs me.

"I told you to leave Furio to me," he says and I have had enough.

Before I can say anything else Furio and the Stingwingers disappear. I give my brother a look and my friends glance nervously between the two of us. I storm off towards the astromegaship. We couldn't have the kind of question I want to in a public idea.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We arrive at the ship and I storm into the room.

"What is your problem?" I yell at Leo as soon as soon as he enters the room.

The others all stand behind us worried about the two of us.

"My problem is your recklessness," he says stepping towards me.

"Recklessness," I say and walk away from him wanting to put some distance between the two of us. "You are not my father. I am not being reckless I am doing my job as a part of this team."

He looks at the others and then back at me.

"You are the youngest and you are the only one who thinks she has to prove something to everyone else," he says and I can see the others don't like where this is going.

"I am not trying to prove anything," I say having had enough. "I am trying to do my part. But you... you keep getting in my way Leo. I have had enough. You are not dad... and you are not Mike!"

Everyone gasps.

"Leo walks over and gets right in my face. "You don't speak to me like that. You are sixteen years old. I am eighteen. Who do you think you are?"

I am about to answer but Kai gets in between the two of us. "That's enough! Arguing isn't going to help at all."

"I am a member of this team," I say and I take my morpher off of my wrist. "If you cannot accept that... then I quit."

The others gasp as I turn and walk out.

I go to the galactabeast. Maya has been practising and I can pretty much understand them now. Apparently it's a gift that only a few ever receive. I am sitting next to the bat galactabeast.

"Well," I say. "It was nice working with you. Especially as a zord. But it doesn't look like it will be happening anymore."

She growls in a sympathetic way.

"I know, they need me," I say but then I shake my head. "But they have my brother. And he sure doesn't need me."

I say goodbye and I am on my way back to our rooms. All of a sudden Furio and some Stingwingers appear.

"What do you want Furio?" I growl at him falling into fighting stance.

"Let's see... to destroy you," he says. "Stingwingers ATTACK!"

Not having my morpher with me I use my knowledge of Karate. But it isn't going well. I am soon being attacked by Furio as well. He blasts me and as Lightning flashes all around me I go flying and hit my back on the edge of a wall. I cry out in pain. I can feel the blood at the back of my head from where it also hit the stone wall.

Furio walks towards me laughing a sinister laugh.

"So," he says raising his sword as he gets closer. "What do you think your brother will do when he finds his sister dead. By the same guy who got rid of his brother."

"He will never have to find out," a sudden voice says and when I turn I see Damon jump into the air and fire at Furio.

Furio stumbles backwards growling at the green ranger.

"Stay out of this green ranger," he growls but then decides it's not worth it. "I will be back purple ranger. Mark my words I will be back to destroy you, and your menacing brother."

Then he disappears. Damon quickly de-morphs and runs over to me.

"Kat, are you ok?" He asks in concern.

I go to answer but I am seeing double of everything. He seems to go blurry and the next thing I know... the world goes black.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

I slowly begin to wake up. can hear monitors and other machines going off. I hear a voice begin to speak to me.

"Kat, you're awake," It's Alpha.

I look around and notice that I am in the medical room on the astro-megaship. I feel something under my nose and go to rip it off but Alpha stops me.

"Alpha," I say as he checks the monitors around me. "Where are the others?"

He doesn't answer at first.

"Alpha," I repeat. "Where are the others? Are they ok?"

Before he could answer Leo walks in.

"The others have been captured by Furio and his newest monster," he says and then he lightly pushes me back down as I try to get up. "Sis, you need to rest."

"Leo," I say pushing his hand away and forcing myself to my feet. "I don't care, I'm going to help you."

"Bu-" he begins but I cut him off.

"No. No but's Leo," I say to him. "We will do this, and we will do it together."

He sighed but nodded.

"I have a rough idea where he is but we will have to take the jet-jammers to find them completely," he informs me and I nod.

"Ok," I say grabbing my jacket and putting it on. I notice the bandage on my rib area and remember my injuries. "Alpha, how serious are my injuries?"

Alpha begins to explain how I have a bad bruise on my spine and I need to be really careful when I go out to fight. I nod my head.

"I will," I tell him. "Leo, I have a plan... but you're going to have to trust me."

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "What's your plan Kat?"

I begin to explain to him. He nods his head as I go along. He has a neutral expression so I don't know how he is really feeling about it. But because our friends are in the open then this is the only thing I can come up with. We only have so much time.

"Okay, let's go," he says and I nod.

We raise our morphers and press the buttons on either side of them.

"GO GALACTIC!"

We morph and take off in the jet jammers.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

As Leo heads towards the area, still in his jet-jammer, I sneak around the back way. I finally spot the rangers but I cannot go over to them until I know that Furio and the monster are distracted by Leo. I notice that their is a machine that are keeping my friends inside and I see the control box for it. I see Leo fly off and both the monster which flies, and Furio take off for him.

"All right Leo," I say under my breath.

I then move towards the machine holding my friends. Before I even get close Stingwingers are surrounding me. The others call my name when they spot me preparing to fight the Stingwingers.

I run forwards and pull out both my trans-dagger and my quasar sabre. I strike one stingwinger and stab another with the my Meta dagger. I then see the opportunity and jump into the air and destroy the machine that is trapping my friends. Once they are free I run over to them.

"You guys ok?" I ask them.

"Yeah," they answer me.

They morph and we take off to find Leo, Furio and the monster. We find them and Furio looks furious when he sees his four captives free.

"What?" He growls and then turns to the monster beside him. "They've tricked us. Destroy them!"

The monster comes running at us so we each strike him. Then he manages to knock Kendrix and Maya away. He throws Damon and Kai into the two girls and its just me and Leo left standing.

"Let's do this together," I tell him.

He nods and we raise our sabres. His is surrounded by flames and mine wind. We turn them and strike the monster straight across the chest. He falls to the ground and we turn as he explodes.

We walk towards the others.

"Now that's teamwork!" We all laugh.

Later on I am back on the field. Leo approaches and I stop.

"I am just training," I tell him. "You don't need to come and watch me Leo."

"Actually I have come to apologise," he says and I am shocked.

"Apologise? What for?" I ask.

He sighs and sits down. After a second he motions for me to do the same.

"After we lost Mike... I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't loose you too," he explains. "But I let it go too far. It came to the point where I couldn't let you go anywhere in case you got hurt. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did and I am sorry."

I hug him.

"Leo," I say slowly and he finally looks at me. "I get why you want to protect me. I do. But I am a member of this team. You cannot keep me under lock and key."

He nods his head in agreement and then smiles his goofy grin. "So am I forgiven."

"Well... Okay," I say and he picks me up and swings me around. "Put me down you goofball."

Automatically we both look up thinking of our brother.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update ASAP.

This chapter was posted on the 02/04/2017


	5. Chapter 5: Lights of orion

Chapter 5: Lights of Orion

Chelbell2016:  
Okay guys next chapter for you hope you enjoy. Please review.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Kat's POV:

Maya, Kendrix and I are flying around in our Jett jammers. We are trying to get a lock on some sort of energy reading.

Kendrix finally spoke. "Maya, Kat, I got a lock on the energy readings."

"Great, we'll download them," I tell her and Maya nods her head.

"Let's do it!" Maya says.

"Right," Me and Kendrix agree.

We head for the area and jump out of our jet jammers. All three of us yell out as we land on the ground.

"Stay alert," Kendrix tells the two of us. "They're around here somewhere."

We cry out as we are suddenly blasted by red energy beams. We go flying into the air and hit the ground hard. We look around and spot Stingwingers.

"Stingwingers!" I say to the other two.

All three of us jump into action and begin to fight. I jump high and kick one before doing a spinning hook kick and another goes down. One manages to kick me in the ribs and I drop to my knees still trying to fight them all off. Maya and Kendrix also end up on the ground not too far from me. The Stingwingers pick us up and hold us so we cannot move.

Suddenly Furio and some sort of green woman appear.

"Who's that?" Kendrix wonders.

"I am princess Trakeena," she informs us.

"You rangers are out of your league," Furio says from behind Trakeena.

"We're not afraid of you," I say to the two of them.

"You should be," Furio says walking towards us with his sword raised. "You're completely outnumbered."

As they get closer they are blasted by something that came from behind us. We twist to see Leo, Kai and Damon headed towards us on bikes. We quickly dodge out of the way as the guys shoot the Stingwingers that are holding us captive. I am glad that they came to help us.

"Let's go!" Kendrix says once we are free.

"Right!" Me and Maya say and we move towards the male members of our team.

We jump over the fallen Stingwingers and the guys stop the bikes as we get closer.

"You guys got here just in time," I tell them.

"What are these?" Maya asks.

"These are our new astro cycles," Leo tells us.

"They're the bomb huh?" Damon says and I smile at his enthusiasm.

"I'll say," Maya agrees with him.

We spot Furio looking like a magician and a rectangle box in-between him and Trakeena.

"And for my next trick," the red and yellow demon says.

"What are you up to Furio?" Leo demands as the guys get off of their bikes and we line up in front of the three astro cycles. Then we move towards the two.

"You like magic, red and purple rangers?" He asked and I frown wondering why he singled us two out. "I have something special for the two of you."

"We don't have time for your tricks," I say to him.

"The lovely Trakeena," Furio says and I wonder what he is up to.

"Thank you, Furio," Trakeena says walking over to the box.

"ALACAZAM! Open the box!" Furio tells her.

She opens the box and my heart stops when I see my oldest brother in it. Mike.

"What?" Leo questions.

"MIKE!" I yell hoping to wake him up.

We make a move towards him but we are stopped when Stingwingers begin to attack us once more. We try to fight them off. I see Furio and Trakeena about to take off with my brother.

"MIKE!" I cry out.

"Let him go, Furio!" Leo says as we both fight to get to him.

I see Trakeena get in the front of the truck in which my big brother is being placed. They begin to drive off. I look at Leo and I jump on his Astro cycle. I know how to work it as I helped Alpha to make them. Leo tries to stop me as I take off after the truck which has my brother but I don't listen. I am not loosing him again.

"Kat, No," Kai yells as he holds Leo back from racing after me.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

I follow the tracks and find the truck. I see the box that is holding my brother still in the back of it. No Stingwingers, Trakeena or Furio are there so I decide to de-morph.

"Power down!" I say quietly as to not draw the bad guys back to me

I look around as I walk over to the case. Making sure that no one sees me. I jump on the back of the truck and lift the lid to find my brother no longer in it. I shake my head as I close the lid and take a look around hoping to see him somewhere.

I finally find Furio and Trakeena with my brother who is tied up. I am about to run over to him when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn to see Leo and the others.

"Kat," Leo says. "Kat don't. We need a plan."

I don't like the fact that I have to wait to help him but I do agree with Kai. We need a plan.

"I have an idea," Maya says and I glance back at her. "Damon, you be a decoy."

"Me be the decoy?" Damon says clearly not liking this plan. "It's your brilliant idea. You be the decoy."

She just gave him a look and pushed him to indicate for him to go.

"Go on," she continues to tell him and he finally moves it.

Kai motions for all of us to come on and we do so. I look at Leo and I can see he is a little upset with me but in my opinion it's worth it.

Me and Leo wait for a chance to get to our brother.

"You, get him some water," Trakeena tells one of the Stingwingers.

We see Damon go into the clearing where he will be seen.

"Excuse me, guys?" He says drawing their attention to him. "Sure is dangerous for me to be out here all alone. Hope no one attacks me."

"The green ranger!" Furio says and then motions to his Stingwingers. "Get him!"

They chase Damon. We watch as they take off after him and then they end up fighting all four of our friends why we approach our brother.

Leo strikes the chains and then begins to pull them off of him why I begin to try and wake him up.

"Mike," I say gently.

Leo shakes him and he finally wakes up. He gasps for air and then finally spots us.

"Leo, Kat," he says as he sits up.

"Yeah," Leo says.

"It's us!" I say smiling at my older brother.

Leo pulls him in for a hug and when he lets go I hug him.

"I thought I'd never see you two again little brother and sister," he says to both of us when I finally let go.

"Come on, we gotta get you to safety," Leo says and he tries to pull him to his feet.

Mike cries out. "You both have to help me."

I stand up beside Leo and we both try.

"Lean on me," Leo says.

We finally get him back to his feet.

"Leaving so soon?!" Furio asks as he spots us.

Kai quickly grabs him.

"Leo, Kat get him out of here," he says.

We nod and take off with our brother away from Furio. Stingwingers chase us so we try to be a bit quicker. We hide behind some bushes and I hope that they don't see us. They walk straight by thank god.

"Mike," Leo says when they're all gone. "We thought you were gone forever."

"When you fell into that crevice..." I say.

"Hey," he says taking my hand. "They can't break us three up that easy, right?"

"Right... but what happened?" Leo asks.

"Yeah," I say. "How'd you get away?"

"Leo, Kat... there's no time for that now," Mike says. "We have to get to the lights of Orion before Furio does."

"The lights of Orion?" Me and Leo both say confused.

"One of the most powerful sources of energy in the universe," Mike tells us both before pulling out a crystal. "There's a cave up ahead. The lights have been shut inside for Eons. If Scorpius gets his hands on that kind of power there'll be no stopping him."

Leo takes the crystal from him. "He won't get it."

"Let's go!" I say as Leo helps Mike to his feet.

Before we get anywhere some Stingwingers appear. Me and Leo fight with our sabres in our hands. I then notice one has Mike pinned down so I quickly pull him off and Leo helps Mike up.

We finally make it to the cave.

"You got to get inside!" Mike says to me and Leo.

Leo nods and we both move over to the entrance and Leo then steps forward and touches an emblem. It glows purple and a whole appears. I motion Leo to go in first and then I go in. We go in and discover a cage. We see the lock and I strike it. The chain breaks and we are able to get in.

We see there is a chest that also has a lock on. Leo breaks the lock this time. I open it and inside is a little box I pick it up out of the chest.

"This must be it!" I say to Leo.

We both get out of the cage when I am shot at from behind. I drop the box and Leo soon joins me on the ground. I look up and Mike is stood over us.

He had been the one to attack us.

"Mike," Leo says.

"That's right little brother," Mike says.

"What are you doing?" I gasp out trying to fight the pain in my stomach.

He doesn't answer just heads towards the box.

"Mike," Leo says.

He takes it and leaves. We try and shout him but he doesn't listen.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Me and Leo arrive at the place where the monster is just about to hand the lights to Furio. The monster was the one pretending to be Mike.

Leo jumps into the air and grabs the monster forcing him to the ground.

"You're the fool to think you could keep something that doesn't belong to you," Leo says.

I stumble over to the others.

"You ok?" Damon asks.

Before I can answer the monster manages to push Leo off of him. The box goes flying.

"What? Oh no," Furio says.

"I don't think so!" I say and I jump at Furio striking him across the chest while Maya grabs the box. I land beside Maya while Furio holds his shoulder in pain.

"Give them to me!" Furio demands.

"Love to, but can't," Maya says.

"Guys?" I say and the others all come at Furio.

All five of us begin to fight. I try to get in a shot but Furio kicks me and I land on my back on the ground. After a few minutes we regroup with Leo.

"Let's finish them!" Furio says.

"Agreed!" The monster says.

They blast us and we all hit the ground hard. Maya cries out and I gasp.

"I lost the box!" Maya says in pain.

"Oh, no!" Damon and I say.

"Oh, look what I found," Furio says picking up the box. "The lights of Orion. They're mine now, you pathetic rangers."

We force ourselves back to our feet.

"I wouldn't get too attached!" Kai says.

"Transdagger, star formation!" Leo says and we hold our weapons in a star formation. "Ready, FIRE!"

The blast hits the monster who falls to the ground.

"What?" Furio asks.

"Stop right there Furio!" I order him wanting to get the box back.

He does the opposite and runs.

"Go!" Kai says to me and Leo. "We'll take care of Mutantrum!"

"Right!" Both me and Leo say.

We race off after Furio. We jump and Leo strikes him as we land.

"Furio, just hand them over," Leo says.

"You'll never get these from me!" Furio says.

He runs at us so we begin to fight. I clash swords with him and then duck as Leo tries. Like me he has no luck. He ends up on the ground trying to hold Furio off.

"Give up red and purple rangers!" Furio tells us.

He kicks Leo and I strike him before he punches me sending me flying. Leo moves in to fight him again. He strikes Leo across the chest and he lands beside me.

"You two are lucky your brother isn't around to see your defeat," Furio says.

"Wrong again, Furio," Leo says as we push ourselves up.

"We're not defeated," I say.

"If there's one thing our brother taught us," Leo continues. "It's to never give up."

"QUASAR SABRE WIND POWER!"

"QUASAR SABRE FIRE POWER!"

We both strike him and he stumbles. He drops the box.

"The lights!" Furio exclaims.

"Don't move!" Leo says while I move over to grab the box.

"Got them!" I say to my brother.

"KAT!" Leo shouts.

Furio had sent electricity that hits me in the back. I drop the box again and Leo runs over to help me up. Furio makes a move towards the box but me and Leo block his path.

He strikes the two of us. Leo then strikes him back. And then I strike him. He falls on his face and I drop to one knee.

Leo bends down and looks at me.

"You ok?" He asks.

I shake my head. The pain is bad.

I gasp when I see Furio going for the box.

"Time to put this to use!" He says.

He grabs the box as me and Leo try to get to him. But we are both too injured. He uses the crystal so it will open.

"No!" I say.

He opens it.

"Empty!" Furio says shocked. "No it can't be. It can't be. That's impossible."

Trakeena appears.

"Empty?" She snarls in question. "Where are they, Furio? Explain. My father will be enraged when he learns of your failure."

"No please," Furio pleads. "Give me one more chance. They must be hidden somewhere. I'll find them."

The others appear. Kai and Damon help me to my feet and keep one of my arms around them each.

"Leo, Kat are you okay?" Kendrix asks.

"I'm fine," Leo says but I don't answer.

"Red and purple rangers," Furio says addressing the two of us. "You will regret this."

Trakeena throws the box and then the two disappear.

"They got away!" Leo complains.

I fall to the ground no longer being able to stand.

"Kat?" The others say worried.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

I am now feeling a little better. We are in our quarters. Kai is baking, I am working on some new weapons, Leo is stood at the window and the others are watching Kai.

I go and stand with my brother. Neither of us talks but I have a feeling we are thinking the same.

Kendrix comes to sit beside us.

"Thinking about Mike?" She asks the two of us.

"Yeah," Leo says taking my hand and squeezing. "We sure miss him."

"I know, me too," Kendrix agrees. "He'd be so proud to see the way you two fought for him today."

I smile.

"Thanks, Kendrix," I say.

"Well I know I am," she says.

"Like Kat says," Leo tells her. "Thanks."

"You know what?" I say. "I think I'm a little bit hungry after all."

"Me too," Leo agrees.

We walk over to the others.

"How about some cookie dough?" Leo asks reaching for some.

Maya stops him.

"You have to wait till it's cooked," she tells him.

We all laugh and Maya looks confused. Leo hugs her to his side.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long. Please review.

Next chapter: Double duty.

This chapter was posted on the 19/04/2017 at 22:57


	6. Chapter 6: Double duty

Chapter 7: Double duty.

Chelbell2016:

I know I changed this one. But the others aren't in it much so I wanted to write it from a perspective.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Kat's POV:

Alpha and I are trying to do some tweaks to the jet jammers. They will have more arsenal. Then the doors open and the other five rangers come in. Leo is in front holding some sort of magazine.

"Hey Kat," Leo says to me and the others all smile.

"Hey," I reply to my brother.

"I didn't know you were a movie star," Leo says and I give him a look.

He shows me a picture in the magazine. I am shocked to see that the girl is my double. So much that she could be y twin.

"Wow!" I say in shock. "She... she looks like me."

Maya and Kendrix nod their heads in agreement.

"She does!" Maya says.

"Check out the cover!" Leo says and I see her name. Caitlyn Chambers.

The others had convinced me to go and meet this Caitlyn because she is holding a photo shoot today. I still don't like the idea.

I am in a car with Kai. We see her and Kai checks the magazine.

"That's her," he says. "That's her right there. Isn't this great?"

I don't answer at first I just put the magazine down.

"I think I'll stay here," I finally say.

Kai walks away but of course Leo wont. He walks up to me.

"Come on!" He tells me. "It'll be fun."

I don't say anything as he pulls me out of the car. We begin to walk towards the young girl and her manager. As we get closer we see one of Scorpius' goons. He has just destroyed a camera.

"Hey! Stop!" I yell to the monster who turns to look at us. "Hold it right there!"

"I don't think so!" The monster says.

He opens some sort of paper pad. He throws a sheet and I look down as it lands on my left leg. There is an explosion and I roll across the ground as a lot of pain goes through my leg.

"Kat!" Kai says as the others move over to me.

"Ow!" I say holding my upper leg trying to get rid of the pain. "My leg!"

Leo tries to look at it but I am in too much pain right now.

"No ones going to stop me!" The monster says. "I'll find those lights if it's the last thing I do!"

He then fades and disappears. The others are still kneeling beside me. Damon grabs my elbow.

"Can you stand?" Damon asks.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now," I say to my friends and brother.

We watch as Caitlyn is pulled to her feet by her manager.

"Are you hurt?" He asks her.

"No. I'm fine!" Caitlyn tells her manager before she begins to cry out. "Oh... OW. Ow!"

She holds her ankle like she is in pain.

"What is it?" Her manager asks. "Caitlyn are you ok?"

"Oh... Ow!" She says again as we move over to her.

"Is she hurt?" Kai asks.

"I sure hope not," her manager says and I don't like how inconsiderate he's being. "Are you hurt?"

She snaps an answer. "Yes! My ankle."

"Hey that's her!" Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"Wow!" Kai is amazed as he turns to me. "She really does look like you."

Caitlyn and her manager both glance at me. The manager looks shocked.

"You do!" He says standing up and facing me. "You look exactly the same. It's uncanny. You could take her place."

I do not like this idea.

"What?" Caitlyn says and then drops back to the floor. "Ow... Ow, oh."

The others all look at me shocked and I look to my brother for help.

"Just until her ankle gets better," her manager promises.

"Oh, but... but I'm not an actress," I say my eyes wide.

The manager laughs at me.

"There's nothing to it," he promises me but I'm still not too sure. "Please. Please. It would mean the world."

"Well..." I say glancing at my friends who are smiling and then at the manager who looks hopeful. "I'll do it."

I hope I don't regret this.

"Oh... thank you," the manager says thrilled.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

I am very nervous for my first scene acting. I am in an office for this scene.

"Action!" The director says.

I walk around the desk reading a file. I throw some papers at a man and continue reading.

"Here are the reports you wanted!" I tell the guy.

"Cut!" The director says and I turn to him. "Friendlier. Try playing it more friendly. You're supposed to be a nice girl."

"Got it!" I say smiling at the director and preparing to go again. "Sorry."

"Let's try that again, everyone," the director says.

"I'll do it so much better next time," I say.

"Action!" Is said again.

This time as we go again I remember to be friendly as I say the line. I gently lay the reports on the desk.

"Here are the reports you wanted," I tell the gentleman.

I walk away reading some files on my own. I gasp when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flip the man over my shoulder without meaning to.

Everyone gasps as I do this. I worry that I seriously injured this guy.

"Sorry," I say to him as I pull him back to his feet. "I'm sorry. It was a reflex."

A little while later and we are at another scene.

"All right, everyone," the director says from his seat. "Ready.. and action!"

The guy actor walks on the screen in a restaurant. I am sitting at a table with another man and I spot him.

"Bobby!" I call. "Bobby over..."

I stop talking as a sharp pain in my leg sends me flying into the waiter. I fight the urge to cry out.

Caitlyn laughs and the director groans. "Cut!"

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

I am now walking with the director for another scene. He is going through it with me.

"Now this is the last scene of the movie," he tells me. "You've broken this poor boys heart. You'll do anything to get his forgiveness. So... you climb up to Bobby, deliver your line. Easy, right?"

My leg has been playing up since the WiseWizard monster attacked me but I don't say this.

"Very easy," I say to the director.

"I hope so!" He replies.

"Don't worry," Caitlyn's manager says giving me a look. "She's ready."

I am walking and reading the script when the pain in my leg starts again. I quickly hop over to a seat. I put the papers down and rub the spot where my leg is hurting. I know that this is whatever the wizard did to me.

I look up when Caitlyn approaches me on her crutches.

"It's your leg isn't it?" She asks gently.

I give her a small smile that I hope reassures her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," I say but I know she doesn't believe me. "Really."

"Oh, let me see," she says to me.

I nod and she looks at the spot where the purple mark is glowing on my injured knee.

"Oh! Kathryn!" She says sounding really concerned. "Tell them that you have to quit!"

I shake my head.

"Quit?" I question. "I can't do that."

"Well, sure you can," she says back to me. "Just tell them that you're hurt."

I shake my head again to show that I am not giving up.

"I said I was going to do this," I remind her gently. "So I'm going to do it, plain and simple."

We are called to start the scene. So I stand hoping to do this and get it over with. I put my hand on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"I'll be all right," I tell her.

"All right everybody places please!" I hear the director say. "And... action."

"Bobby?" I say spotting the guy on a hill. I run up to him fighting the pain from running up a steep hill. "Bobby, I love you."

"Cut!" The director says and I turn to him. "I want more love. Give me tears. Got it?"

I feel a little nervous about the hill now but I nod.

"All right," I say.

I prepare to go again.

"Action!" Is said.

I try to be as quick as I can why holding my knee running up the hill. I get to the right spot finally.

"Bobby, I love you," I say again.

"Cut!" The director says again and I don't know how to do this again.

"Action!" Another time.

I groan a little as I force myself up the hill.

"I love you bobby," I say this time with a bit more feeling. "I always have and I... I..."

I stop as I nearly collapse from the pain in my leg.

"Cut!" The director says for another time.

I take a deep breath before going again. I have a pained look on my face and I only get so far up the hill before I fall holding my leg.

"CUT!" The director screams and I look at him through the tears in my eyes. "Cut, cut! You're driving me crazy. We haven't got all day!"

I sigh feeling guilty that I am ruining this.

"I'm sorry!" I tell him. "Let me try again, please?"

I hope he wont let this be ruined because of me.

"One more time!" He warned me.

I nod and push myself back up. I stand at the bottom of the hill while the crew make sure I am perfect. As they walk away I look back to the director.

"I'm ready," I tell him.

"Action!" He says.

I start to move. I keep a determined face as I fight the pain. When it begins to hurt again I put my hand on my leg for pressure. I can feel the tears as I concentrate on making it to the top of the cliff. Gritting my teeth as I go I finally make it to the top of the cliff.

"I love you Bobby," I say perfect this time along with the tears. "I always have and I always will."

Me and the guy hug for the ending of the scene.

"Perfect!" The director says with tears in his own eyes. "Absolutely perfect!"

I smile. "Thanks!"

As the other actor lets go I cringe as I sit down and rub my leg. I smile as Caitlyn walks over to me.

"That was good!" she says to me picking up the rose from the scene. "That was really good."

"Thanks," I say smiling at the girl that looks exactly like me. "Not as good as you would have done it."

Caitlyn scoffs.

"Me?" Caitlyn says. "If it were me, I would have quit. When things get tough, I always quit. But you.. you could barely walk and you never gave up."

I remember something Mike had always told me growing up.

"When I was younger my older brother always said to me..." I say smiling as I think about my oldest brother. "Making a promise is easy... but keeping it? That can be pretty hard. But Caitlyn It's not impossible. You could do it too."

She shakes her head. "I'm not so sure."

I am about to answer when another voice stops me.

"It's a wrap!" WiseWizard says.

The monster is back and he is after cameras again. I stand up knowing I will have to fight him.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

I decide to at least try and fight this monster. I jump high into the air and kick the book of papers that damaged my leg out of his hands. I then do a cartwheel and grab the book. I then groan as the pain intensifies in my leg.

"Hey, that's mine!" WiseWizard says. "Give it back!"

"You want this?" I ask him.

I open it and throw one of his papers at him, hoping to do something. He stops it and before I can do anything, it hits my right kneecap. The blast sends me spinning into the air and this time I have two injured legs.

"You don't know that when you crossed the WiseWizard you're playing with fire," the monster says trying to get to me as I fight to move away. "Now give it to me!"

I manage to get to my feet and get away from the WiseWizard.

I hide behind a truck with the book in my hand.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," WiseWizard says and I wonder what to do now. "You can't hide forever."

Me and Caitlyn come up with an idea. I am in the back of a truck right now. He is about to attack Caitlyn.

"STOP!" I order him before sending a kick his way.

He lands on the ground and I prepare to fight. Caitlyn gets up and stands beside me.

"What?" The monster asks confused. "Two of you?"

"Now you are playing with fire," Caitlyn tells him.

"Exactly!" I say smiling at her.

"You think that two little girls can stop me?" He says sounding angry. "Get real!"

He blasts the ground and we dive aside. Unfourtanetly Caitlyn drops the book. I groan as I land on my injured leg.

"Now you'll pay for your insolence!" WiseWizard tells me as he picks up his book again.

He opens his book and sends another page flying at me. Just as it is about to hit me Leo appears and strikes it sending it back towards the monster. It hit and he falls on his back.

The others all land in front of me and Caitlyn protectively. I stand up.

"You were saying?" Leo says.

WiseWizard groans as he gets up.

"Once I find the lights of Orion you'll be powerless against me!" He informs us.

He runs off.

"Let's go guys!" Leo says to the others and they take off.

They all take off after WiseWizard and I turn to Caitlyn.

"Hey, Caitlyn," I say helping her to her feet. "Thanks. Thanks so much."

"You can count on me anytime," she says and I smile. "I promise."

I smile and go to follow my friends but both my knees begin to hurt again.

I groan loudly.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asks.

"Yeah," I say giving her a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I take off to help the others, morphing along the way.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

I make my way towards where my friends are. They are trapped and cannot move. I struggle to walk with the way my legs are.

"Hey!" I yell out to WiseWizard who turns to me. "Don't touch them."

He seems to be amused about me being here.

"Oh, your back for more," he says to me.

He strikes me twice. Then he sends me flying backwards into the trees.

"Kathryn!" I hear Leo call out to me.

"You may as well give up!" WiseWizard says walking towards me.

"NO!" Leo yells worried for me.

"It's no use, purple looser," WiseWizard says as I prepare to fight again. "It's over!"

I have my Meta daggers in my hand and I kick off of a tree and strike the wizard with it. I then point it and throw it at his book. It breaks apart.

"I never give up!" I tell him.

I feel relief as the papers on my legs disappear and so do the ones trapping my friends and brother. My friends join me.

"Ah so you've got your friends back," he says annoyed. "Big deal!"

"Suddenly you're a little shorthanded," Leo pointed out.

We drop and prepare to fight.

"Well then prepare to meet my entourage," He says and Stingwingers appear. "Destroy them!"

We all split up to fight. I jump over the Stingwingers and begin to fight with the WiseWizard. He goes to strike me but I dodge. He knocks me down but I quickly get back to my feet.

I then dive high into the air and kick off from the trees and send him flying into one. I then release him and he quickly stands again.

I strike him three times with my Meta dagger. He goes to blast me but I duck and throw my dagger which hits him and sends him flying.

The others arrive and we pull out another of the weapons me and Alpha made. The quasar launchers.

"Quasar launchers!" Leo says as we prepare to fire. "Lock on! ENERGY LAUNCH!"

He goes down. Only seconds later he is on his feet once again growing. He laughs evilly.

"You're looking kind of puny!" WiseWizard points out.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" I yell calling for our zords.

They appear and we all jump on our own one. I land on the bat.

"ZORD TRANSFORM... NOW!" Leo says and the galactabeasts go to zords.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD... TRANSFORM!" I say and we combine into our megazord. "Okay guys, let's show him what were made of."

He goes to strike the megazord but we grab his weapon. We then use the sabre to strike him ourselves. He goes rolling across the ground.

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" I say calling for the weapon. "MISSILE MODE, FIRE!"

We blast him and he is destroyed.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

I am making a sandwich and practising lines from the script I had to learn. As I reach the table I spot the others watching me from the door.

They laugh.

"Hey, how's the starlet?" My brother asks and I mock glare.

"What, you're going to give up technology for acting now?" Damon asks.

"Hardly," I say to him.

Kai and Maya walk over to the TV.

"Hey, look," Kai says. "Caitlyn's on TV."

Damon walks over and I smile. Kendrix smiles at me and then walks over as well.

"You know," Leo says turning to me. "Most people want to be like stars but I'd say Caitlyn wishes she were more like you."

I smile a little at him.

"Nah," I say to him. "I bet you she doesn't even remember me."

We approach the others.

"Thank you," Caitlyn says on the TV. "Very much for this award. I'd like to dedicate it to my friend, Kathryn who taught me the value of keeping a promise and working hard. Thanks, Kathryn."

I cannot stop smiling as Leo thought about what she said.

"You told her what Mike used to tell us," he says and I nod. "Well I think Mike would have been proud of you for keeping a promise. See, no one could forget you."

I nodded again still smiling.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I am thinking of there being a close relationship between Magna defender and Kat as I cannot imagine Mike being happy if she had gotten hurt. Opinions. Please review.

Next chapter: Magna defender.

This chapter was posted on the 21/04/2017 at 17:51


	7. Chapter 7: The magna defender

Chapter 7: Magna defender

Chelbell2016:

Ok so there will be a bit of a connection between magna defender and Kat because of Mike.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: bat galactabeast*

Kat's POV:

I return to the cave where I had last seen Mike.

"This is where I last seen Mike," I say remembering the day clearly.

I go inside and take a look around. It doesn't look any different then the last time I was here and Leo would go mad if he found out I was here again. But I felt drawn to the place.

I thought I heard something so I be quiet. Then I see who had been speaking. Furio is here.

"Furio!" I say.

"Purple ranger!" Furio says. "Once again you show up uninvited."

"What are you doing here Furio?" I demand.

"I am about to end our rivalry once and for all," he says to me.

He runs at me and tries to strike me with his sword. I counter with my quasar sabre and sparks fly from the impact. I kick Furio's wrist and elbow him in the abdomen. He stumbles back from the impact. I twist and go to kick him but he dodges the attack. I kick him twice more and he growls at me.

He kicks me in the stomach and its my turn to stumble back away from him. I try to sweep his ankle but it don't work. I look up just as he goes to strike me. I roll forwards and get back to my feet before facing him. I kick him again and try to get him away from me but he keeps coming back.

Finally I spin and strike him straight across the chest. He hits the rocky wall behind him and holds is chest in pain.

"Neither one of us will have the lights of Orion," Furio informs me.

I wonder what he means by that.

He drops his sword and begins to glow a bright red. I wonder what he is up to.

"This is our final battle!" Furio says.

He runs forward and before I can stop him he grabs me in a kind of bear hug way. He has my quasar sabre pointed down so I cannot defend myself.

"Let go!" I yell.

"We are both going down together!" Furio growls.

There is a huge explosion, a lot of pain and everything goes dark.

A few minutes later, I can feel that someone is carrying me bridal style out of the cave. I am still in a lot of pain but I feel as if whoever has me will not hurt me.

"Kat!" I think I hear my brother Leo yell.

When did the other rangers get here?

I feel whoever has me place me on the ground gently. I groan from the pain of my injuries. I manage to look up at the guy who saved me but I have no idea who he is.

"Kat?!" I hear Damon call again and then the new guy stands, looks at my friends, before walking away.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

The next thing I remember is waking up in the med bay on the astro megaship. I sit up slowly trying to stop the pain running all through my body. I notice I have bandages around my head and chest areas.

"Kat," I turn to see Alpha watching me. "You're awake."

I take the machine off of my arm. It beeps in protest.

"Hey," Alpha says walking over to me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"He needs me!" I say referring to Mike. I am pretty sure it was him I seen earlier.

"But you're not ready yet," Alpha points out my injuries.

"Alpha, I have to go!" I say leaving no room for discussion.

"But, Kat," Alpha says as I leave.

I once more return to the cave.

"Could that have really been Mike?" I ask myself quietly. "I've got to find out."

I begin to run as fast as I can into the cave. I arrive inside and I see something in the shadows, batting against the rock. I hide behind a rock and when I see it I shout out.

"Who are you?" I demand.

When he sees me he drops the item and begins to freak out. He runs off and I call after him. "WAIT!"

When I get outside I see that he is gone.

"Hey where'd you go?" I wonder. "Come back!"

I go back inside the cave hoping for any clue of what he was after. I spot the pickaxe he was using and I walk over.

"There must be something hidden in these rocks?" I realise and then I spot a chip mark. "Right there! Well let's find out!"

I raise my quasar sabre strike the rock hard. A large part of it breaks off. I see some sort of egg lodged inside of it. I put my sabre away and reach for the rock. After a lot of pulling I manage to dislodge it. I don't see what is special about it.

"I guess this is what he was after," I say to myself. "But what is it?"

I shake it but I cannot hear anything inside.

I meet with Kendrix inside of the science lab. We are hoping to find out what it is. She is using a laser to try and break it. I have protective eyewear on.

"Any idea what it is?" I ask Kendrix.

She sighs as she stops using the laser.

"It's hard to tell," she says as I take off my eyewear. "I can't crack it open. Even with this laser."

"Whatever it is," I say holding it in my hands but being careful. "Scorpius sure wants it badly."

Kendrix motions for it so I pass it to her.

"I'm taking it to another lab," she says and I nod glad. "I got to get this thing open."

She places it in a box.

"I'll let you know what comes out of it," she promises me.

I smile and nod.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We have been alerted that Kendrix is under attack and I take off to go and help her with the other rangers.

When we arrive we see her holding the egg. She is being approached by the guy who had saved my life.

"Keep your hands off of her," Leo orders him.

Leo goes to kick him and he moves. We stand protectively in front of Kendrix.

"Stop!" The man orders us.

I step forward.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He doesn't answer my question. "Just give me the stone."

"You're not getting anything..." Leo says but the man points his blaster at us and we step back.

"You're not," the monster who I had seen earlier and had been the one to attack Kendrix says. "But I am!"

He blasts us and we all go flying. The blast caused Kendrix to drop the stone.

The man who saved me was the only one who managed to stay crouched on his feet. The monster walks forward laughing as he goes.

"You guys rock my world!" He says as he picks up the stone.

He then disappears in a flash of lightning. The man growls in frustration. We all get up and help Kendrix who is demorphed. But I cannot take my eyes off of the man in front of me.

"Lost it!" Kendrix says disappointed.

"Anybody catch a clue which way that guy went?" Damon questions.

"No!" I say still looking at our companion.

"I've got to get the lights of Orion back," he says.

"No!" I say moving towards him.

"Kat wait!" Leo and Kendrix says.

I place a hand on his shoulder and he turns to face me.

"You can't leave without telling us why you're here and who you are," I say to him wanting some answers.

He pushes me back but he catches my bad ribs and I drop.

"Kat!" Leo says.

The others prepare to fight but I stop them.

"No! Wait!" I say to them. "Why do you want the lights of Orion?"

He looks at me only.

"I have my reasons," he tells me.

He then turns and walks away. I sigh. There is just something about him that tells me he's a good guy.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger Bat galactabeast*

I am using the jet jammers knew tracking system to help us find the monster. Alpha is also doing his part from the astro megaship.

"Alpha," Leo says to the robot through the communications. "Do you have a reading yet?"

"They're right below you," Alpha informs us.

"I'm not seeing anything," Leo replies.

I finally spot the monster, Trakeena and two other beings.

"There they are!" I point out to the others.

Leo jumps down but gets blasted along the ground by another monster. We finally join him and I make sure he's ok.

"You don't know who your messing with," Kai says to him.

"Then why don't you show me what you've got," the monster challenges.

"Be careful what you ask for," I warn him as we call for our Quasar launchers. "Quasar launchers, lock on!"

We power them up.

"Energy launch!" Leo says.

We all fire but I notice the monster hold something up at the last minute. The stone. It bounces off and hits us causing explosions all around us.

I look up when that same man appears again.

"It's him again!" Kai says.

"He's back!" Kendrix says.

Me and Leo don't say anything but watch as he approaches the monster.

"You have something that belongs to me!" He says to the monster and I stare at him once more. "Give me the rock now! Or be destroyed!"

"Something that precious will not be handed over that easily," the monster says. "STINGWINGERS!"

Stingwingers appear and the man pulls out his weapon. He begins to fight the Stingwingers and is easily overpowering them. His fighting style is so familiar to me.

"He fights just like Mike used to," I say to myself. "But it couldn't be."

He turns his sword into a blaster and begins to blast all of them. He then lands and turns to face the monster again.

"Well, that was very impressive," the monster says. "Magna defender."

I realise that's his name.

"It was," Magna defender agrees. "Now you know how serious I am."

"Indeed!" The monster says.

We all stand behind the monster watching.

Magna defender holds his hand out. "The lights."

"NEVER!" The monster vows and he begins to run at Magna defender.

"You are brave but foolish!" Magna defender says.

The monster goes to strike him with his spear but Magna defender blocks him. He then strikes him twice with his sword. Then he jumps, kicks off of the monster, spins and strikes him one final time.

The rock finally splits. There's nothing in it.

"The rock!" I say in shock.

"It's empty!" The monster exclaims.

Magna defender finishes off the monster.

Then another one appears. He is looking at the magna defender. He cackles.

"I applaud you," he tells the warrior.

"Treacheron," Magna defender is clearly angry by who stands before him. "We meet again."

We all stand a little away from the two.

"Your skill is flawless, your power magnificent," Treacheron says. "You even managed to split the rock."

"Too bad it was a phony," Trakeena says as she comes up behind Treacheron and addressing Magna Defender. "Who are you anyway?"

"He is the Magna Defender," Treacheron says turning around to look at her.

"Magna defender?" Leo repeats in question.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we met?" Treacheron asks Magna defender.

"I remember," the warrior replies and he is clearly remembering as he stares into space. "3,000 years ago I had released the lights of Orion. You were sent to destroy me. And in my weakened state, you got the best of me. I fell into a whole in the Earth, and it's there I was trapped until I found a way to return. Now you will pay for what you've put me through."

They both raise their swords in preparation for the fight. We watch as the fight is evenly matched. Then the monster who had attacked Kendrix appears in Gigantic form.

I glance at Magna defender to see that he really doesn't need our help.

"More trouble!" Leo goes to say.

I move to help Magna defender but Kai and Leo stop me.

"Leave them," Kai tells me.

"We've got our own problem to take care of," Damon agrees.

"Right," I say before raising my hand to the sky. "GALACTABEASTS ARISE!"

We jump on top of them and begin calling out which ones who's.

"LION!"

"CONDOR!"

"GORILLA!"

"WOLF!"

"WILDCAT!"

"BAT!"

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" Leo says.

The galactabeasts go into zord mode.

"Come and get me!" The monster challenges as we head towards.

We all attack him singly. Leo uses the fire, I use bat darts to attack. And the others also attack. He continues to blast us so we decide to take it up a notch.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD, NOW!" Leo says.

We combine into the megazord.

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST! MISSILE MODE!"

We fire and destroy the monster.

I decide to stop the fight between Magna defender and Treacheron.

"Stop!" I yell and the two turn to see us coming towards them.

Treacheron says something to magna defender before disappearing. As Magna defender begins to walk away I stop him.

"Wait a minute!" I say to him and we stop him from going anywhere.

"Why don't we work together?" Kai asks him hoping for a good answer.

"I work with no one," Magna defender informs us.

Kendrix moves forward and tries to reason with him.

"But we're all fighting for the same thing, aren't we?" She asks him.

"You have no idea what I'm fighting for," he tells her. "You don't know me at all."

Kendrix goes to protest but he shoves her away.

"Then... who are you?" I ask.

He doesn't answer but walks by me. He then turns around quickly.

"You cost me valuable time," he says and I begin to wonder how I could think this is my brother.

He then jumps off. We run forwards as he lands on a hill.

"For a moment, I thought that may have been Mike," I say with tears in my eyes. "I guess I was wrong."

Leo places an arm around my shoulders but I cannot stop thinking about the magna defender.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger Bat galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter down. Please review and share your thoughts.

Next chapter: Sunflower search.

This chapter was posted on the 25/04/2017 at 18:03


	8. Chapter 8: Sunflower search

Chapter 8: The sunflower search.

Chelbell2016:

Ok next chapter for you. If you are reading this can you please review and tell me what you think.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Kat's POV:

Kendrix, Maya and I are in our rooms. We are admiring some sunflowers.

"They're gorgeous, Kendrix," Maya comments.

I nod my head in agreement with her observation.

"There's something really special about sunflowers," I say to my two friends. "Don't you think?"

"Very special," Maya says. "They're so beautiful and yet still very powerful."

"Sunflowers light up the world," Kendrix adds.

"In my world," Maya says referring to Mironoi. "We have sunflower statues on our temple gates. It's believed they hold secrets of the universe."

I smile at that as we put the sunflowers in a vase.

We are alerted to more trouble in terra venture. We take off to meet the guys and deal with it.

When we get there we find some sort of fish monster facing off with Magna defender. We then notice that there are people there that cannot get away.

"Oh no!" Maya says. "There are civilians over there."

"We've got to help them," I say worried for the innocent bystanders. "I've got an idea. HEY fishface!"

I jump into action and clash swords with him. Magna defender turns to us.

"Stay out of this, rangers," he tells us.

We don't listen but continue to fight Fishface. Maya gets struck and we gather around her.

"I thank you for joining us rangers," Fishface says. "Now I can get rid of all of you!"

"We'll see about that!" Maya says.

"QUASAR LAUNCHERS LOCK ON!" We set up our launchers. "ENERGY LAUNCH!"

We fire at him but he destroys it with his sword.

"What?" Leo asks in shock.

"Nice try!" Fishface says before pointing some sort of bag at us.

A bunch of stuff comes out and blasts us. We hit the ground in pain.

"Don't mess with the fish!" Fishface warns us.

He goes to run off but Magna defender stops him.

"MAGNA BLASTER!" He yells.

He fires and nearly hits all of the civilians behind Fishface. I jump up and grab his hands.

"Stop!" I tell him as he fights to get me to release him. "There are innocent people over there!"

He gently pushes me away.

"Stay out of my way, purple ranger!" He tells me.

He then begins to fire again. Unfourtanetly he hits the building and pieces begin to fall towards the civilians. Damon and Kai try to stop him next when Civilians are running around.

"There are too many people around," Kai tells him as they grip him.

"Let go of me!" Magna defender orders the blue and green rangers.

Fishface watched as they try to restrain him.

"He's all yours," he tells the two rangers.

He then turns and uses his bag to blast apart the sunflower statue behind him. Nothing happens. I get up as Magna defender looks at Fishface.

"Huh?" Fishface says in confusion. "It's not in this one either! Not you again!"

He had seen Magna defender watching him.

He uses some of the contents of his blast bag to create an explosion. When the smoke clears he is gone.

"Come on you guys," Kai says spotting the injured civilians. "We've got to help those people!"

Kendrix, Damon, Maya, and Kai take off the help. Leo and I turn to the Magna defender.

"What is wrong with you?!" Leo demands from him. "Didn't you see those people over there?!"

"They are not my concern," he informs the two of us.

"But they're ours," I say loosing control of my own anger. "You're out of control."

Kendrix glances at him from where she is helping someone. "Don't you care about innocent people?"

"They're insignificant," Magna defender says. "I have a mission to complete."

"Listen," I say stepping forward. "We can help you, but we have to work together."

"No," Magna defender says. "What I must do I must do alone."

The others join us as he begins to walk away. I look up as an explosion distracts Magna defender.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

The others are discussing Magna defender among themselves but I am just staring out of the window into space.

"He just didn't care about those people," Kendrix pointed out.

"Too busy trying to be Mr. Macho," Damon says from where he is sat.

"He said he had a mission," Kai points out.

"I wonder what kind," Leo says.

"Whatever it is," Kai says. "It's pretty obvious he intends to carry it out... no matter what the cost."

"What could be so important that he put human lives at risk?" Maya questions before I guess looking at me. "You're being quiet Kat. What are your thoughts on this?"

I don't answer at first.

"I think it's a personal vendetta," I say before turning to glance at my friends. "His anger is so great, it consumes him."

Everyone is quiet as they think about what I say. Then our morphers beep.

"AY-YI-YI," Alpha says. "Rangers, you're needed. Hurry!"

"Duty calls!" Damon says.

We all take off once more.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We arrive at another sunflower statue morphed. Once again Fishface is there.

"Fishface!" Leo yells making him turn to us.

"Get them!" He says to the Stingwingers.

"Come on guys, let's do it!" Leo commands.

We begin to fight. I strike one and then fly into the air to strike two more. As one goes to hit me I duck and turn before striking it twice sending it to the ground. I manage to get most of them down and then I move forwards until more come. I am quickly becoming outnumbered when a lot of green shots shoot by and finish them off.

I turn to see Magna defender watching me.

"You helped me," I say in shock. "Why?"

He shrugs and turns to begin firing at Fishface who was going for the sunflower statue. I walk forwards and continue to fight more Stingwingers while continuing to listen to Magna defenders conversation.

"You just don't get it, do you, Magna defender?" Fishface says when he sees who it was that shot at him. "When are you going to stop?"

Magna defender lowers his blaster.

"When I finish what I started?" Magna defender states.

"So let's end it now once and for all!" Fishface suggests to him.

He runs at Magna defender and the two begin to fight. I strike a few more Stingwingers and I am finally nearly done with my batch and from what I can see so are the others.

My heart then stops as Fishface grabs a little girl and holds her hostage. The little girl screams as he holds her really tightly. I regroup with the others.

"Oh, no," Maya says.

"Bring back any old memories?" Fishface asks Magna defender.

I wonder what he means by that. But I have a feeling it's the cause of this personal vendetta.

"All of you drop your weapons, or else," Fishface tells us.

"We better do what he says," Leo says.

All six of us rangers drop our weapons at our feet. Unfourtanetly Magna defender doesn't.

"I said drop it!" Fishface commands him again.

I gasp as Magna defender continues to walk forward with his weapon in hand.

"Prepare to meet your doom," he tells Fishface.

"No! The girl!" I tell him trying to make him see sense.

"Don't come any closer!" Fishface warned Magna defender. You could see that he was nervous that Magna defender hadn't stopped when he told him to.

"Stop! It's too big of a risk!" Kendrix called trying to make him see sense.

Magna defender does not heed our warnings but continues to move up the steps to the fish monster. I am really worried that Fishface is going to hurt her because Magna defender isn't dropping his guard.

I hear him say something to Fish face as he goes along but I cannot hear what it is.

"You've got to stop!" I say running forwards.

I grab him and try to stop him.

"Step aside, ranger!" He tells me trying to get me off of him.

"You can't do this!" I say not releasing his arm holding his sword. "Think of the girl!"

"Now's my chance!" I hear Fishface say from behind me. "And I'm gonna take it!"

He uses his bag and I feel the pain as explosions hit me all over my back. I cry out. I grip Magna defenders shoulders and pull myself back to my feet.

"I don't know why you want to destroy him," I say looking straight at him. "But you've got to control your anger."

I hear Fishface behind us again.

"Oh, brother," he says still gripping the little girl. "You two are pathetic."

He blasts us both again. Magna defender drops his sword. Damon gets the little girl away from Fishface. And then he blasts him with his Transblaster. He drops the little girls teddy. Damon gives it back to her and her mother appears to get her away from here.

Leo and the others face Fishface and I watch as he blasts them to the ground. I look up as he turns to the two of us.

"And now to finish the great Magna defender!" He says.

Magna defender gets to his feet and faces the monster.

"Enough games Fishface!" Magna defender says as he begins to walk towards Fishface.

"I couldn't agree more," Fishface retorts.

They begin to fight. Fishface soon has Magna defender down on one knee. I look around and spot the sword that he dropped earlier.

"Huh? His sword," I say moving over and grabbing the sword then I call out. "Magna defender, heads up!"

I throw the sword towards him. He does a roll, jumps into the air, and catches his sword. He then turns and strikes Fishface. Fishface drops to one knee.

As Magna defender falls down Fishface gets back up.

"I'll deal with you later!" He tells Magna defender. "There's one more statue and it's got to contain the lights of Orion!"

We watch as he destroys the last statue and nothing.

"What? No lights?" He questions in complete shock. "Oh, no!"

"They'll never be owned by evil," Magna defender informs Fishface. He then grabs the flask with the familiar green liquid in it.

"We'll just see about that!" He says.

He then drinks the liquid and before we know it he has grown to tower over us.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We quickly go into our zords.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD, TRANSFORM!" Leo says and we combine into our megazord.

Fishface jumps and kicks our megazord in the chest. The megazord lands on its back on the ground. Fishface then runs forward and strikes us multiple times in the chest.

"We're not through yet!" Leo points out. "QUASAR SABRE!"

The megazord uses the sabre to strike him in the face. This knocks him off balance and he hits the ground. We use the distraction to get the megazord back on its feet.

"CONDOR MISSILE MODE!" Leo says.

We power up the missile but Fishface blasts us with his bag. The megazord hits the ground and splits. We go rolling across the ground. I hold my head as the galactabeasts call out their pain.

"The galactabeasts!" Leo says worried.

"I didn't mean to break up the party!" Fishface taunts until the ground suddenly shaking makes him look around. "Huh? Whoa. What's going on?"

We all try to keep our balance why wondering what is happening. The ground seems to split and what looks like blocks appear made of the ground.

Dust appears and Leo speaks the question we all want to know the answer to. "What's going on?"

We then see some sort of Zord appear from out of the dust.

"What is that?" I ask wondering where it came from.

"Oh, no!" Fishface calls as he also watches. "Now what?!"

"Torozord, charge!" I hear Magna defender say.

The zord is revealed to be some sort of bull. It is obvious that he belongs to Magna defender.

"I don't believe it!" Damon says in shock.

"Excellent!" Magna defender says before turning his back to his zord. "MAGNA DEFENDER, TRANSFORM!"

A red beam comes from Torozords eyes and hits magna defender. Magna defender grows and his suit changes. More red on it now.

"He's amazing!" Leo says.

I nod my head completely agreeing with my older brother.

Fishface looks nervous as Magna defender turns to Torozord. Magna defender jumps onto his zords back. He grabs the chains that he will use to steer.

"Charge!" Magna defender commands. "Let's go Torozord!"

He gives him a nudge and the zord begins to move forwards.

"Bring it on!" Fishface says moving towards the two.

After a bit of grappling between the two Magna defender jumps off and with his two swords he begins to strike Fishface. After one particular hit Fishface goes stumbling back.

Fishface raises his sword and sends a few shots at the warrior. All of them miss. One finally hits him in the chest and he is surrounded by electricity. He then hits the ground as smoke rises from his body. He goes to strike him again.

Leo, Kendrix and I run forwards.

"Transdaggers!" We yell and fire at Fishface.

They hit and he turns to us.

"Over here fish breath!" Leo taunts.

He goes to strike us but just before he hits Magna defender clashes swords with him. He knocks him back and strikes him across the chest.

"Cool!" Leo cheers.

Torozord roars. His horns light up as he moves forward once more. He lifts Fishface up and throws him over his horns. Fishface lands on the ground quite far from where he had been stood only moments before.

Magna defender walks forward.

"DEFENDER TOROZORD, ACTIVATE!" He says.

We watch as they combine into one very impressive megazord.

"UH-OH!" Fishface says nervously.

The megazord jumps into the air and begins to spin really fast. He strikes right through Fishface. The megazord lands on the other side and Fishface is destroyed.

"All right, he did it," I say happy.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We decide to try and talk some sense into Magna defender.

"Wait!" Leo calls as he walks through the woods.

He pauses and I decide to start.

"I don't know who you are or what your problem is," I say slowly. "But you've got to get a grip on your anger."

He quickly turns to look at us and points a finger at us.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he practically growls at me. "A long time ago... Scorpius took my only son from me. I will not stop until I destroy him."

I sigh when I think about Mike and how I was really angry for a while.

"I know how you feel," Leo says as Magna defender begins to walk away. "But you've got to have control."

I decide to help Leo.

"Without that your as bad as them," I inform him hoping to get through.

He doesn't listen just continues to walk away. I glance at Leo and shake my head.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next one for you. Please tell me what you think. I am going to only continue this one for now as I want more reviews.

Next chapter: Orion rising.

This chapter was posted on the 27/04/2017 at 22:45


	9. Chapter 9: Orion rising

Chapter 9: Orion rising.

Chelbell2016:

Ok next chapter I just want to say I appreciate all review and take everyone's feelings into account.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger*

Kat's POV:

Kendrix, Leo and I are getting everything ready for Damon's birthday. I am just decorating some cupcakes and Kendrix a birthday cake. Leo is sorting out birthday presents for Damon.

"Damon's going to be so surprised," Kendrix says smiling from where she is stood. "He thinks we all forgot about his birthday."

I nod from beside her as I add the finishing touches to the cupcakes. Me and Kendrix move away for a second. When she catches Leo about to taste Damon's cake, she slaps his hand away.

"Ow!" Leo exclaims in pain.

"Don't even think about it!" Kendrix tells him as we place the lids on them.

I give him a dirty look as we both place the cakes away. Us two girls smile at each other and then I turn to Leo.

"Okay let's go," I say to him.

As we leave to do other things, Leo complains at his hand. I roll my eyes at his babyish ways.

After a few minutes I return on my own and decide to begin cooking dinner for me and the other two female rangers. Kendrix will be back in a minute and I think that Maya will already be there.

The door opens and I spot Maya.

"Hey, watcha..." I stop when I see what she is eating. Damon's birthday cake. The plate with the cupcakes on is empty. "Maya, what do you think you're doing?"

I walk up and grab the plate that had my cupcakes on. Then Kendrix walks in.

"What?" She says and then for some reason she turned to me. "Why did you let her have these?"

I glared and turned to Maya.

"What did you do?" I ask crestfallen. "Who said you could eat all of this?"

Maya looks between me and Kendrix a little confused.

"No one," she says shaking her head and wiping her mouth. "Since when do I need permission to eat?"

I shake my head but Kendrix turns to me.

"Why didn't you stop her?" She accuses.

"Excuse me but I just got here myself," I say not believing her attitude towards me.

"You two have no consideration for what I've done," Kendrix says to both of us this time.

"Maya took my cupcakes as well miss selfish," I say before turning to Maya once more. "And you should have waited."

"I was hungry," she defended herself once more.

"Maya," Kendrix tries to explain to the stubborn girl. "That cake and those cupcakes wasn't for you."

"We would share anything," I say still glaring at Kendrix. "But you need to learn to ask. Maybe in the jungle people eat whatever they want but around here, we ask first! And Kendrix you shouldn't be so quick to blame me. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm always the screw up."

"Well, Kat, in the jungle people are happy to share," Maya says in retort to what I said to her.

"You could have waited," I say loosing my patience. "You knew I was coming back."

"Yeah but that's beside the point," Maya says and I cross my arms. "I would have eaten something else but there isn't anything else. Because you forgot to go shopping."

I was at my breaking point now. And so is Kendrix.

"I can't believe this," Kendrix stutters a little in disbelief. "It's my fault you ate my cake?"

"And my cupcakes," I say to her. "Stop being self centered Kendrix."

"Fine," Maya says heading for the door. "I'll go shopping then."

I stare as she heads towards the door before turning to Kendrix.

"Let me know when you decide to stop blaming me for everything," I say to her also heading for the door.

"Here!" Kendrix says and I turn to see her holding what is left of the cake. "You might as well finish it."

She throws it but Maya ducks as the door opens. Instead it hits my brother who was eavesdropping with Kai. He smiles. Kendrix, Maya and I glare at each other.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Us three girls are on our way back from shopping. We are spaced out and wont look at each other properly.

"We'll divide the refrigerator into three," Kendrix says.

"Good," Maya says sarcastically.

"We wont touch anyone else's food," I say to both of them.

"You got it," Maya says looking at me.

I aint looking at either but we all suddenly cry out as we seem to hit a solid wall. As I land on the ground next to Maya I look up. There doesn't seem to be anything there. But all three of us hit it.

"What in the star blazers was that?" Maya asks confused.

We all get to our feet and Maya steps forward. She begins to put her hands and there is some sort of force field there. Kendrix and I both try throwing things at it but they bounce back at us.

"There's some sort of invisible wall here," Maya says to the two of us.

I glance around to see other people having been stopped by the wall. I gasp when a man runs into it on he's bike.

I look at the other two and we all come to the same realization.

"Scorpius!" We all say.

We take off to go looking for the monster.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We stop at the corner of a building. We see a new monster and some Sting-wingers there.

"Look!" Maya says. "Over there!"

"We've got to morph!" Kendrix says to the two of us. "Now!"

We nod. As a group we turn away from the view.

"Ready?!" Kendrix asks.

"GO GALACTIC!" We all yell and we morph.

"Excuse me!" I say and the monster turns to see the three of us. "If you're looking for trouble. Then you've found it!"

The monster looks angry to see us.

"How did you three pests get inside the force-field?" He demands to know.

"You think you could keep us out," Kendrix says pointing at the monster.

"Well your wrong," I say to the demon.

"Yeah!" Maya agrees.

"Attack and destroy!" The monster orders the stingwingers.

Us three girls begin to fight. I jump into the air and strike three stingwingers that were flying towards me.

As they fall I land and move forwards once more.

When we are all done we regroup in front of the monster.

"Ready?" Maya asks.

"Ready!" Kendrix and I agree with her.

laughing the monster begins to speak.

"You three happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," he informs us.

"Wrong again," I retort before we all reach for our weapons. "QUASAR SABERS!"

We run at the monster and power up our weapons as we go along. We strike him but he catches mine and Mayas in one hand and Kendrix in the other.

he laughs and I fight to get myself free. "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

We go rolling across the ground as he pushes us away from him. We quickly get back to our feet and the monster laughs at us. Then he pulls his sword out of its holster.

"Now I'll show you three how its supposed to be done," she says.

he walks towards us and we move to prepare ourselves to fight him. We back up and I hear the engines of the guys bikes. They must be coming to assist us.

"Let's do it!" Maya says.

We run forwards and she strikes Maya and then Kendrix. he then turns and strikes me three times across the chest.

he then powers up her sword and strikes us with electricity. We all spark and smoke as we hit the ground hard.

"Kat! Kendrix! Maya!" I hear Leo yell as the males try to get through the force field.

"Leo!" I call out to my brother groaning from the pain in my ribs.

"We've got to get in and help them!" Leo says as he sees that we are injured.

"Yeah, but how?" Damon asks the leader.

I hear them continue to talk and then they suddenly take off. I hope they have a plan.

As we get up I feel my breathing become laboured.

"What's a matter rangers, short of breath?" the monster taunts us.

I look to the others as I can tell they feel the same.

"What's happening?" Maya asks.

"I don't know," Kendrix says as we all stumble.

"It's like were running out of air," Maya points out.

"I can't breathe," I say as I begin to cough.

"You may have gotten in," the monster says as he watches us cough. "But you won't get out. At least not before your air is gone. Look."

We do look and we see all the people trapped in the force field lay down as they struggle to breath as well. I worry for all of them.

"Oh no," I say.

"Your pathetic rangers," the monster says and I turn back to him. "Give up. NOW!"

We move backwards as the monster comes towards us.

Kendrix places her arm on Maya's shoulder. "We've got to save the colony. Were gonna have to deal with her later."

"NO!" Maya says shoving Kendrix's arm off. "We've got to stop her now!"

I sigh but before we can stop her Maya goes running off. "MAYA NO!"

She ignores us and then she gets blasted. Kendrix and I go running forward.

"Maya," I say leaning down as Kendrix pulls out her trans dagger.

"BETA BOW!" She yells and blasts the ground around us.

We run around a corner and demorph. We wait as the monster goes by.

Kendrix goes to clean a cut on Maya's face. But Maya stops her from doing so.

"Don't touch me!" She snaps and I turn to glare at her.

"Take it easy Maya shes just trying to help," I say to her.

"Help!" She snaps and I flinch. "You two could have helped me fight instead of retreating. We have to stop that monster before we all run out of air."

"We need the others," Kendrix informs her. "He's too powerful."

"Fine then I'll stop him myself," she says and before we can stop her she begins to run out of the building.

"WAIT!" I call trying to get her to stop.

She jumps over the wall and lands safely before running off.

"Wait!" Kendrix repeats. "Come back!"

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

Kendrix and I don't talk much as we try to find a way out.

"There's gotta be a way out!" Kendrix exclaims as she hits the force field trying to find a weakness.

She glances behind us. I turn to see what she is looking at and I see two young girls trying to catch there breath properly. I share a worried look with Kendrix.

We both approach them worried.

"Are you okay?" Kendrix asks.

"I'm scared," one of them says and I feel sorry for both of them.

"I can't breathe," the other one says and it is clear they are both running out of air.

I shake my head. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Can you make more air?" The one with curly brown hair asks.

"No," Kendrix says sounding as sad as I feel. "I'm afraid we can't."

"We'll be okay," the brown haired girl reassures us.

"We have each other," the blonde girl replies.

The girls grip each others hands tightly. Kendrix and I smile as we think of our own friendship with Maya. Then we realize how much of a mess we have made of that friendship.

"Don't worry," Kendrix says as we straighten up again. "I'm gonna figure this out. Everything's going to be okay."

We run off but before we get very far Kendrix stops me.

"Look," she says placing her hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry about saying all those things this morning. I was upset but I should not have blamed you. I should have trusted you when you said it was not your fault."

"Kendrix," I say. "I get why you were upset and I know you did not mean what you said. I am sorry also. I should not have called you selfish."

She smiles and we hug.

"We need to find Maya," she says and I nod my head in agreement.

When we do find her she is being cornered by sting wingers that she had noticed too late to defend herself.

We quickly attack them and fight them off of her.

Once they are down we turn to Maya.

"Let's go!" Kendrix tells her and we take off.

We run to the side of a building so we can keep an eye out for the stingwingers.

"Thanks," Maya says from behind Kendrix and I.

"No problem," we both answer without looking at her.

"It was a birthday cake wasn't it?" Maya says and then continues. "And the cupcakes were a birthday treat."

We both smile to each other before turning to Maya.

"Don't worry about it," Kendrix says as we shake our heads.

"I didn't know," Maya says and I smile gently at her. "Where I'm from we don't celebrate birthdays."

That makes me chuckle. "You don't?"

"No," she says back. "I'm sorry."

"No we are sorry," I say to her as Kendrix grabs the tissue and begins to clean her cheek again. "We completely overreacted. We forgot what such great friends we are to each other."

"Tell you what," she says smiling at the both of us. "I'll help you make another cake and another batch of cupcakes."

"Great," I say to her. "But first we've gotta find the source of this force field."

Kendrix then holds out her hand. The two join hands and I place mine on top.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We take off but stop when we see a bunch of stingwingers. They are gathering some sort of device and I have a feeling I know what it is.

"Look," Kendrix says as she comes to the same conclusion as I did. "Its part of the force field. That must be the source."

As the stingwingers go away we move forwards so that we can destroy it as soon as possible. But we stop as we hear some sort of noise.

We see the defender Torozord trying to destroy the force field by striking it repeatedly with his weapon. It is causing the ground to shake and lightning to flash.

"Defender Torozord!" I say as we cover our eyes. "Whats he doing? The ship will be ripped apart."

We are struggling to stop ourselves from toppling over.

The boy rangers soon call there galactabeasts to try and talk some sense into Magna defender.

"Now's our chance!" Maya says.

Kendrix and I nod and we begin to run at the source of the force field.

Destruxo appears and blocks our way. "Let me guess you missed me."

"Let's do it!" Maya says and Kendrix and I nod.

"RIGHT!" Kendrix agrees.

"GO GALACTIC!" The three of us say morphing into our respective colors we then jump into the air and pull out our weapons. "TRANSDAGGERS!"

We attack but are blocked. We land back on our feet and turn our daggers into bows. Then we fire at Destruxo.

"EXCELLENT!" Kendrix says.

"all right!" Maya agrees.

"Lets get him!" I say.

We all run forwards again.

We attack but he keeps getting the better of us. He strikes us and knocks us back each time. He knocks us to the ground and then powers up his weapon.

He strikes all three of us and we hit the dome. We groan from the force of the impact.

"Don't you understand there's nothing you can do," Destruxo taunts us.

"We're not giving up!" Maya says.

"Never!" Kendrix agrees.

"Not a chance!" I nod my head.

"Oh please," Destruxo says and I glare from under my helmet. "None of you is any challenge to me at all."

"Alone maybe," Maya says to him. "But together..."

"We make a pretty awesome team," Kendrix agrees.

"I doubt it!" Destruxo taunts.

"Are you ready to go?!" I ask the other two wanting to end this battle.

"You got it!" The other two agree.

We all fall into a single file line. I am in between the other two with Maya at the front.

We yell out and begin to run forwards. Destruxo begins to fire at us but none of the shots hit us. We jump into the air and call for our transdaggers. We hit him and he rolls across the ground.

"Time to destroy the force field!" Maya says and I nod.

Maya powers up her saber and then destroys the source of the source field. There is a small explosion and then I feel a breath of fresh air as we can all breath more clearly.

Kendrix, Maya and I turn to each other.

"Friends forever," Maya says and we cross arms.

"Without a doubt," Kendrix agreed.

"Don't you think you're congratulating yourselves a little soon ladies?" Destruxo asks as he gets

We prepare to fight but then the male members of our team show up.

"All right!" Leo says as they come towards us. "You neutralized the force field. Are you okay?"

"Better than ever!" I reply to my brother placing an arm around each of the other girls shoulders. "Right you two?

"Yeah," they both agreed.

I get pushed gently behind by Damon. "Well it took you long enough to let us in."

"Enough of this cutesy stuff," Destruxo says and I remember that we still need to deal with him. "Times running out."

"LETS DO IT!" Maya yells as we all prepare to fight. "QUASAR LAUNCHERS!"

We call for another weapon we have.

"ENERGY LAUNCH!" Kendrix and I yell.

We fire and it hits Destructo. He stumbles back. "Now I'm really mad."

"HUH?" We all asked shocked that it had barely done anything.

"Don't you get it?" Destructo asks. "I'm indestructible."

"Everyone has a weak spot!" Leo points out. "I'm sure we can find yours."

Terra venture begins to shake and we struggle to stay standing.

"THE LIGHTS!" Destruxo points out.

The sky goes dark and blue lights surround us as we continue to stay standing. The wind picks up and sends dust and leaves flying all around us. We try to cover our helmets.

"The lights of Orion are here!" Destruxo cheers and a second later a great shining ball of light is above us. "They are magnificent! Wait whats happening?!"

The lights are beginning to move away from all of us.

"They're going away!" Kendrix pointed out what I had already noticed.

"We have to follow them," Leo says.

"Lets go!" Damon agrees.

We can hear Destruxo yelling as he runs after the lights ahead of us.

"There they are!" Leo says as we catch up with Destruxo.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The monster yells after the lights. "WAIT!"

But they are soon off of Terra Venture.

"Oh no!" Maya says pointing at the distant lights. "They've left the Terra venture."

Destruxo turns back to us angry. "If it weren't for you the lights would be mine now! I'll find them again and then you'll pay dearly!"

There is a flash and he disappears.

"Not if we get to them first!" Leo says.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat galactabeast*

We are all hiding waiting for Damon to come in. It is time for his surprise party. Both the birthday cake and the cupcakes had been replaced.

We see him come in looking exhausted from the days events. Both work and the battle.

As soon as he is in completely we turn on the lights and jump out yelling. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You guys did this?" Damon asks as he looks around at all of the decorations. "I can't believe it! My birthday... you remembered."

"Kendrix, Kat and I made you a cake," Maya says.

We bring out the white cake with green and blue icing. In green Icing it says Happy birthday Damon and there is one lit candle in the middle.

We all cheer and blow the horns. Hugging him it does feel like we are a family.

Later on, as Damon is eating the freshly baked cupcakes with the guys, Kendrix and I approach Maya who is staring out into the stars of space.

"They could be anywhere!" Kendrix says taking off her glasses and we know that she means the lights of Orion.

"The lights of Orion?" Maya asks for confirmation.

Kendrix nods her head. The guys approach us from behind.

"They're out there," I point out. "And someday... they'll be back."

We enjoy the rest of the party and try not to worry about the lights. But it is so hard not to.

*Purple lost galaxy ranger: Bat Galactabeast*

Chelbell2016:

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I do apologize for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it.

This chapter was posted on the 02/01/2017 at 02:03


	10. NOTICE

OKAY GUYS I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM PUTTING SOME STORIES ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH OTHERS. HERE IS THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE GOING ON HOLD:

COURTNEY OLIVER: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE

COURTNEY OLIVER: WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD

POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: KATHERINE CORBETT

MIGHTY DUCKS: KELLY BOMBAY.

CHARMED PO4: SEASON 1

CHARLENE XAVIER: SISTER TO CHARLES

SUPERWOMAN

CHELSEA-DAUGHTER OF A VAMPIRE.

AVENGERS: ANGEL

STORIES THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING FOR NOW:

JESSICA LEE SCOTT: PURPLE NINJETTI RANGER

SPD: ORANGE AND WHITE.

WILD ACCESS SILVER.

CHARMED PO4 SEASON 4

ONCE ONE OF THESE STORIES ARE FINISHED I WILL TAKE ANOTHER OUR OF THE LIST AND FINISH THAT ONE.

I WILL PUT THIS MESSAGE ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES SO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED FOR NOW


End file.
